Missing the Moon
by Simpl3Em0tions
Summary: Raye and Darien finally push Serena to her breaking point. How will they deal? Side story: Raye is so obsessed with Darien that she can't even see someone right in front of her. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Serena sat at the table surrounded by her friends. She blankly stared at her milkshake. Raye had been scolding her for the last 45 minutes and she tried to drown her out by sipping her shake like she previously had, but this time it didn't work.

"Look, she's not even listen!" Raye said slamming the her hands on the table.

"Raye..." Amy sweetly scolded to calm her down.

"Don't Raye me, Ami." She threw herself back into her seat. "This space cadet is in lala land again! Not even paying attention to the important meeting we have!"

Serena just tapped her fingers against her glass. She watched as the condensation rolled down the glass.

"Why do you guys keep protecting her!" Raye argued as all the girls tried to calm her down. "In the past two battles she has caused us so much injury!"

"Raye, she is trying her best." Lita disputed the raven haired sailor.

"Pshhh...as if!" Raye rolled her eyes.

"She has gotten so much better!"Mina defended her best friend.

"Compared to what? A rock?!" Raye scoffed. "Wait that is an insult to rocks." She folded her arms and shook her head. "A rock would make a way better leader than her!"

"Raye you take that back!" Lita yelled. "Serena is the reason we all came together!"

"Wrong! Luna is why we are together!" Raye protested. "She doesn't deserve _any_ credit!" Raye huffed. "I say we get a new leader, honestly."

"Raye, calm down. You are upset." Ami tried to reason with her.

"I am beyond upset Ami! I want her out! She doesn't deserve her spot!" Raye tried to convince the other girls. "I can't be the only one who feels this way!"

None of the girls said anything. They looked to Serena. Typically she would argue back. But this time she just sat there. Her shake was half done. She wasn't crying and she wasn't ignoring Raye. She was just silent.

"She doesn't even want to the leader. If she was she would take it more seriously!" Raye was about to go on some more but the site of her crush walking into the arcade distracted her. "Hey Darien!" She shouted trying to get his attention from across the way.

Darien and his friend, Jed both turned to acknowledge the teen's greeting. However only Jed had actually waved back.

"God he is sooo cute!"

"We know Raye, you tell us everyday how much you love Darien." Lita rolled her eyes.

"And he loves me, he just doesn't know it yet." Raye winked at Lita.

"I think his friend Jed is pretty cute. And I think he likes you." Mina interjected.

"Ugh, but he is no Darien." Raye said melting back into her seat. "He is just so perfect."

"We know. He is hot" Amy interrupted.

"He is smart." Lita added.

"And..." She looked over at Serena who was now looking out the window.

"And?" Mina asked.

"He sees what a complete dud this one is!" Raye pointed at Serena.

"Raye, stop!" Lita yelled at her.

"What it is true! Again day dreaming Or maybe an brain freeze because there is nothing in that head to dream about!"

"Raye you are taking this too far." Ami tried to make her stop.

Raye was about to start arguing with the girls again when Darien started to walk closer. She had to think of a reason to make him come over, and she knew the only way he would. "Hey Darien!" She called.

He turned to her with a confused look.

"Come here!" She waved him over.

"Raye, come on not today!" Mina put her hand up. "Serena is obviously not in the mood to deal with him."

"Who care what she wants." Raye protested. "It is not like she cares about our wellbeing. Hence last nights injury." Raye pointed to her arm.

The girls didn't argue anymore. The scooted over as Raye scooted to make room for Darien. He was slowly walking over. Almost as slow as possible.

"Hurry come here!" Raye signaled him to come faster. "Come sit with us, we have a little debate going on in here."

"Oh. A debate?" Darien sat down but ignored Raye's notion to move in closer.

"Yes a debate. And we need your opinion."

"Sure." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Of the 5 of us here. At this very booth." Raye twirled her index finger. "Who do you think has the most qualified traits to be leader of the Sailor Scouts?"

"Like who is the closest to being Sailor Moon?"

"No just leader."

All the girls froze and stared at Raye, including Serena.

"Come on Darien who do you pick?"

He had to think about this one very hard. He wanted to answer correctly without giving out any clues that he was Tuxedo Mask. "Well...I guess a leader has to be someone brave, strong and smart. Someone who is willing to go above and beyond for someone else."

"I couldn't agree with you any more." Raye said resting her chin in her hand and batting her eyes. "So who would you pick."

At the risk of being in the middle of a cat fight, Darien said the only thing he could think of. "Well I can tell you automatically who I would rule out." He looked over to Serena who was looking at him with her big blue eyes.

Raye started to laugh. She knew what he was going to say.

"Meatball brains over there, is neither brave, strong or smart!"

"Listen here as-" Lita started.

"Lita..." Ray interrupted her. "Let him finish. He has great points." She turned to him and smiled.

"I am actually surprised she is able to get her clothes on right half the time."

Raye started to laugh out loud. "Trust me, you should see her at the mall sometimes." Raye started to laugh so hard she started to cry. "She gets stuff on backwards all the time!"

"It was one time, Raye." Lita crossed her arm.

"Calm down Lita, he is only speaking the truth about the dingus."

"I wouldn't trust meatball head over here with the moon septer if someone paid me triple my inheritance." Darien started to chuckle."She would probably point it at the wrong target!" He laughed even more. "Or herself!"

"Then she would be doing us all a favor!" Raye added.

Serena started to look into her purse. She was digging around and digging around.

"Your brain isn't in there Serena." Raye teased.

"Sere what are you looking for?" Ami asked concerned.

She didn't answer. She found what she needed. She opened her wallet. Took out some money threw it on the table and got up and left. Mina, Lita and Ami just watched her.

"Sere where are you going?"

"Who cares. Scoot over now we have more room and no more dead weight here!" Raye answered with a huge grin on her face.

"Raye you definitely went too far this time." Lita scooted out of the booth as Mina followed.

Raye rolled her eyes."Please she is just being dramatic and hates hearing the truth. She is so dumb she will probably forget today and it will all be fine tomorrow."

She turned to Darien who was still looking at the door. He couldn't believe Serena just walked out and she didn't even say anything to him. No arguing. No screaming. No crying.

"At least now you and Jed can get some quality study time right?" Raye asked to interrupt his thought.

"Huh?" Darien looked at Raye. "Right studying."

"Hey maybe since we have space here now you guys can study with us! It can be like a study group."

"Ummmm." Darien wanted to let her down in the nicest way possible.

"Did I hear someone say study group?" Jed yelled walking over.

"Yeah come on!" Raye moved over a little more in hopes that Darien would scoot closer to her to make room for Jed. However he didn't and Jed just had to pull up a chair.

Down the street from the arcade Mina, Lita and Ami looked for Serena.

"Guys, she probably went home." Mina said stopping dead in her tracks.

"You think so?" Lita asked.

"Yeah. She probably just needed a minute to collect herself." Mina explained.

"So do we head to her place?" Lita asked again.

"No." Ami answered. "We give her a moment to herself, and we will talk to her at school tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Lita normally wouldn't question the brains of the group but this time she was worried.

"Yes. Her feelings are hurt. So she needs a moment. We will talk to her tomorrow." Amy instructed.

"Hopefully we don't have any attacks tonight." Mina prayed. Just for this night she wanted some peace for Serena.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where the hell is that stupid Meatball head?!" Sailor Mars said sprinting from the monster flung giant boulders at them!"Page her dumb ass!"

Sailor Venus sprinted as hard as she could right next to her. "I paged her multiple times, she isn't answering!" She leaped up! "VENUS LOVE CHAINS ENCIRCLE!" She landed on the ground. "Damn it! It missed!"

"Jupiter thun-" Sailor Jupiter was suddenly thrown to the grown. A piece of the dagger hitting her right in the middle of her abdomen.

"Jupiter!" Amy screamed. "Mercury Bubbles...Blast!" Fog suddenly covered the park as Mercury fell to Jupiters side. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah I am fine!" Jupiter groaned. She tried to get to her feet.

"Mercury!" Venus yelled.

"Jupiter!" Mars screamed.

"Huh?" The two turned around.

"Watch out!" Was all they heard before they turned around to see about twenty boulders coming towards them.

The two jumped but they weren't fast enough. The boulders were close, when suddenly a handful of roses came flying through, splitting all the boulders in half.

"Thought I could be some assistance to you scouts!" A man in a dark tuxedo yelled.

"Tuxedo mask!" Sailor Mars yelled.

"Looks like you are down a scout!" He observed.

"Don't get us started!" Mars fired back.

"Hahahaha." A cold laugh came from behind threw the fog. "Trouble with the _Dream Team_?"

"Zoicite!" Tuxedo Mask screamed. "Time you joined the party!"

"Hahahah!" Zoicite said as the fog cleared. "We won't be here much longer." She looked around at the scouts. "We only came for one person!" She smirked at them. "And considering she is not here...we will be leaving!" She looked at her monster creation. "Let's go!"

"Don't let them get away!" Ray yelled. She was about to call her Fire energy, but she was too late. Petals had encircled them and they were gone.

"Well. Until next time Scouts! Send Moon my best!" And in a whisk he was gone too.

The girls watched until he disappeared. They untransformed and suddenly Raye became completely enraged.

"Still think she is _leader_ material?!"

"Raye, she wasn't in school." Ami tried to argue. "She could have fallen ill!"

"Yeah." Lita added. "You are always so hard on her!"

"She has been MIA for three days! She isn't sick!"

"You don't know that Raye." Mina raised her voice. "She has been out for days. She wouldn't just disappear without any good reason."

Raye rolled her eyes. "I swear if I see her...and she is not on the borderline of dying..." Raye balled her hands into a fist. "I am going to kill her." She grinded her teeth.

Back at Serena's house, Serena let out a big sigh as Luna jumped on the bed next to her. Serena didn't turn to her cat, just stayed in her own mind.

"SERENA!" The cat yelled.

Serena jumped up.

"YOU IGNORED YOUR SCOUTS?!"

"I am not in the mood Luna." She turned away.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE IN THE MOOD!" She moved to get in front of Serena. "YOU ARE SAILOR MOON. LEADER OF THE SCOUTS! IT IS YOUR DUTY TO BE THERE FOR THEM WHEN THEY NEED YOU!" Luna rolled her eyes. "FOR YOU TO JUST SIT THERE AS THEY CALL FOR HELP! THAT IS NOT THE TRAIT OF SAILOR MOON." She shook her head at the teen. "Of all people they choose you to be the leader." She mumbled to herself.

Serena shook her head and jumped up. "I NEVER WANTED THIS! I NEVER WANTED ANY OF THIS! I JUST WANTED TO BE A NORMAL TEENAGE GIRL! I CAN BARELY HANDLE DOING THAT..." Serena started to hyperventilate. "I am never going to be good enough for you guys!" Serena started to cry. "No matter how hard I try or train. You guys will never be happy." She tried to catch her breath. "And I can't keep doing this." Serena shook her head and softly wiped her eyes.

"Serena. Calm down. You will wake the house yelling like that."

"I am done Luna." She laid down in her bed and threw the blanket over her. She softly cried to herself.

Luna didn't understand what Serena meant, however she thought it would be best to let the teen rest and clear her head. She curled up into a ball at the foot of the bed. She slowly dozed off to the sound of soft whimpers of Serena.

The next afternoon Serena walked into the arcade and pulled herself onto a stool. She smiled at the blond haired man behind the counter. "Andrew, one chocolate shake, please."

"Serena?" Andrew said surprised. "Didn't recognize you there." He walked closer to the counter, until he was able to lean over the edge. "I like the new look!"

"Thanks Andrew. It's not too much?"

"Not at all. You look good."

She didn't change much. She was wearing a light blue shirt with a jean jacket. She also had a skirt on, with white shoes. Her hair was the biggest change. It was a little shorter and she no longer had it in her signature meatball style. She just had it in a ponytail with her bangs to the side.

"Thank Drew. Can I please get that shake?"

"Coming up! Wait a minute shouldn't you be in school?"

"Umm I convinced my parents to let me do homeschooling." She shrugged her shoulders. "So I am done for the day."

"Nice!"

"Yeah I get here before the crowd does." She smirked.

"Hmmmm...are you avoiding any specific someone or someones?"

"No. No." Serena shook her head. "Just make my shake please!"

"Would you like to add an extra scoop of ice cream?"

"You know what?" Serena grinned from ear to ear. "Let's make it a double scoop."

"Double scoop shake coming up!" He turned to the blender and started scooping the ice cream. He didn't even notice the bell ringing in the background, signaling a new customer.

Serena looked up to see none other Darien's reflection in the the mirror on right under the ceiling. She looked back down.

"Wow Serena, a double scoop! Surprised you are not as big as a house at this point." He pulled up a stool two stools from her. He braced himself for her comeback, only to be hit with silence.

He looked over to her. She didn't turn to acknowledge him. She just looked forward as Andrew made her shake.

"Earth to Serena!" Darien tried to get her attention. "What? Gone an hour without food now your hearing is impaired?"

Again nothing.

Andrew turned around and slid the double chocolate shake in front of her.

"Actually Andrew can this to be to go?"

"But you just got here? Darien? Coffee?"

"Yeah. Please?" She put her money on the counter and Andrew grabbed her to go up.

He slowly pulled her shake into the cup. "I hope you enjoy this. I made it special just for you!"

"Thanks Andrew! I will" She smiled as she took a sip from her to go cup. "Keep the change."

He reached on the counter for the money. "Thanks Serena. Please don't ever go on a stupid diet...I would end up losing one of my best customers." He smiled back at her.

"Don't worry Andrew. I don't think you will ever have to worry about that." She tilted her head." You can add gaining to the list of things I am also not good at." She shot Darien a side glare as she slid off the stool.

Darien knew that jab was towards him. He just slumped in his stool and sipped his coffee. Andrew watched as the door closed behind her and she take the right turn away from the arcade.

"Hmmm she was a little off today." Darien said taking another sip.

"She seems fine to me." Andrew argued. "And that new look she has...going to be hard keeping those guys away from her."

"I didn't notice." Darien looked away from Andrew.

"Right..." He knew he was lying.

A few blocks down the street Serena aimlessly walked sipping her shake. She smiled at the little kids walking by. But her smile didn't last long as she saw a raven haired girl, a blue haired girl, a blonde haired one, and a brunette walking in front of her. She looked around trying to find a place to hide. But it was too late.

"Serena!" Raye yelled. "See I told you this stupid dud was not sick! She has just been avoiding her duty!"

"Raye! I am sure she has a great explanation." Ami tried again to defend Serena.

"Stop defending her!" Raye snapped at Ami. "She is unreliable. Irresponsible and a disgrace to the scouts!"

"Come on Raye. Stop." Mina pleaded.

She turned to Serena and watched as pulled out a little bag from her purse. Serena then looked at the girls and handed the bag straight to Raye. "You wanted this so bad, take it. You can have it." Raye grabbed the bag from Serena's hand. Not breaking eye contact. "Good luck." Serena then smiled at the other girls and walked away.

"What is in the bag?" Mina asked. Her heart had fallen to her stomach.

"Raye look in the bag!" Lita demanded.

Raye opened the bag. She took a deep breath in and handed the bag to the girls. They each took a turn looking. Each one gave a big sigh when they saw what was inside.

Lita and Mina shook their heads.

"I hope you're happy." Was all Lita could say handing Raye back the bag.

Raye had no idea what else to say. She looked back in the bag to see Serena's broach and her communicator.


	3. Chapter 3

"What a week!" Lita exclaimed as Mina handed her a cold for her hand.

"I can't figure out the Zoicite!" Raye slammed her hand down! "Why won't she step up and fight!"

"Because she doesn't want to fight you Raye." Mina snapped. "You may have the broach and the communicator...but have you been able to work the wand?"

Raye shot Mina a sharp look. "Have you!"

"I never wanted it. _You_ did. Now look what is happening!" She went to wrap Lita's hand with a stretchy wrap.

"Don't get mad at me!" Raye tried to argue. "She is the one who has abandoned us. We are a man short!"

"Two." Amy cut in. "Tuxedo Mask has been missing too."

"He was never one of to begin with!" Raye shouted.

She thought back to the battle last night. Just as Mina and Lita had weakened the monster she raised her hand up to activate the wand. She called out with all her might, and it did nothing. She banged it against her hand. Called out again and nothing. She tried once more only to be mocked by Zoicite and the monster. She felt so embarrassed. She shook her head. "I don't get it. I am stronger than her. I am smarter than her. I make a damn good leader!"

"Only in your mind." Lita slammed down her good hand. Used it to support herself up and pushed herself out of the booth. "I am going to get a shake before I lose my appetite listening to egotistical pyro."

Mina followed her. Leaving Amy behind.

"Don't say it Amy." Raye put her hand up to silence her. "Just help me figure out how to make this thing work!"

"It works just fine, when Serena uses it."

"Well she gave it up and it is mine now!" Raye started to huff and puff. "If only I could figure out how to connect with it." The frustration was starting to get to her.

She was about to get up and leave when she saw Darien and Jed walking in. Suddenly all her anger washed away and she put on a fake smile. Darien just nodded and started to walk her way.

"Oh my god he's coming over!"

Amy looked up confused. She then locked eyes with Darien. "Calm down Raye, you have said this before only to be disappointed."

"Shut it Amy!" Raye fanned her hand to stop her. "This time he looks different." She started to smile even more. "He's coming. He's coming." She adjusted her shirt. Organized her papers. "Make room and be cool."

"Whatever you say Raye." Amy rolled her eyes and looked back into her book.

"Well hello Darien..." Raye said an octave higher than normal. She looked at him with fluttering eyelashes.

"Well I guess I am invisible." Jed interrupted. "Amy how are you?"

"Well Jed. And you?"

"Great. Feeling invisible but great." He nodded.

"Oh sorry Jed." Raye reluctantly turned to him with a fake smile.

"It's fine Raye." He tried to lock eyes with her before she turned back to Darien, but it didn't happen. "I would get lost in Darien's eyes too." He shrugged.

Darien turned over to look at Jed. He still hadn't said anything. He looked around the arcade. He was able to spot Lita and Mina over by the counter, but one person was still missing. He continued to search.

"Looking for someone?" Raye spit out.

"Huh?" Darien turned back to Raye.

"It looks like you are searching for someone. Another study person?" Raye tried to dig. "You guys are more than welcome to join us here. I think Mina and Lita are leaving soon anyways." She started to put their stuff away in their bag.

"Nah, we're good. We are going to go say hi to Andrew and head out." The look of disappointment was written all over Darien's face. It had been a few days since he had seen her. Over a week since she spoke to him. At first it was all fine. He kind of enjoyed the silence. At least that is what he convinced himself. Now he just felt off.

"Oh..."Raye slumped back in her seat. "Well have a n-" She didn't get to finish her sentence and they were gone not before Jed turned around and shot her a quick smile and wave. Her smile faded fast.

"Aww what happened Pyro?" Lita said walking over with a smirk on her face. "The only conversation starter you two ever had isn't here so he got bored and left." She grabbed her bag.

"Can it!"

"Or what?" Lita stood tall waiting for Raye to stand up.

"Ladies." Amy said abruptly. "Walk away."

"Gladly." Lita threw her bag over her shoulder and headed out. Mina right behind her.

"Raye you need to apologize before this whole squad falls apart."

"Me?" Raye said shocked. "I didn't do anything. She is the one being sensitive!"

Amy just shook her head. She knew with Raye there was no arguing. When she believed she was, she was right. She watched as Raye's eyes followed Darien and Jed out the door.

"Maybe it is time we call it a night." Raye said putting away her bag.

Amy just nodded. She could continue her studies alone in her house. The tension was too distracting for her. "Hopefully no attacks tonight."

Before Raye could nod they both got a sense that there was danger near by. They both let out a deep sigh and headed out of the arcade. They transformed in an alley way and raced to the park, where they met up with Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter. The four cautiously looked around the park but couldn't see anything.

"Come out you little monster!" Raye yelled.

"Hahahahaha." A cruel laugh could be heard but nobody seen.

"Zoicite we know you are there!" Jupiter yelled.

"Yeah come out and fight!" Mina screamed.

"My, my ladies, always resorting to violence." Her voice echoed. "I am not sure that is the best idea considering..."She let out another cruel laugh. "I have one of yours." Through the petal cloud she appeared with one hand wrapped around Serena's neck. Dangling her above the ground.

The four girls gasped.

"Serena!" Amy yelled.

Jupiters antenna slowly rose up from her tiara.

"Now, now Lita... I mean Jupiter." Zoicite said with a smirk. "You don't want to accidentally hit poor Serena here do you? Remember she isn't transformed and anything you throw at me while I hold her will be deadly." She laughed again.

"What do we do?!" Venus yelled.

"See I told you this girls selfish ways will cost!" Mars yelled. "All she had to do was keep the broach and fight but NO!"

"Can it Pyro!"

"Stop ladies, we need to figure this out!" Mercury tried to calm everyone down. "Zoicite, we have the wand, she is just a civilian now!"

Zoicite shook her head. "Oh Mercury. Of all the scouts, I would have figure you would have known first."

"What is she talking about?" Mars was confused.

"Don't you know?" Zoicite looked at all four confused faces. She then laugh. "Oh my god you really don't know!" She laughed again. "The wand is nothing without this one! And once I get rid of her, you guys will be nothing!" She then turned to Serena. Shook her. "Wakey, wakey sleeping beauty!"

Serena let out a groan.

"Transform!" Zoicite demanded. "I want to make sure when I kill you nobody says it's because I hit you while you were at your weakest." She shook her again. "NOW transfor-" Zoicite was taken by surprise and let out a scream.

A rose flew across her arm causing her to release her grip. From the sky Serena fell. Everyone dove towards her, but not one person made it in time.

"How dare you!" Zoicite turned her anger to the man standing on the light pole.

"Challenging a civilian...you are low Zoi!"

"She is no civilian Cape Boy!" Zoicite looked back down at the ground. Both Venus and Jupiter were getting ready to fire at her. "But I am sure you will soon find that out on your own!" She smirked. "Keep an eye on the little meatball head. Until next time." Again she vanished into the petals.

The four girls rushed to Serena laying lifeless on the ground. Tuxedo Mask too leaped from the pole.

"Serena, please wake up!" Jupiter lightly shook her friend.

"Come on Sere, come on!" Venus pleaded.

Mercury checked her pulse. "She is alive, but so weak!"

"Let me take her to my place." Mars offered.

"No..."Serena groaned.

"Huh? Serena?" Jupiter slowly sat her up.

Tuxedo Mask looked on as three out the four girls tended to her. He noticed a blood stain on her shirt. "Someone will need to look at that."

"We know Cape Boy." Jupiter snapped. "Had you not been MIA too Zoicite would have never gotten to her!"

"Jupiter!" Mars yelled.

"What you get mad because Sailor Moon has disappeared on her duties, but him!"

"Stop. ." Serena shuffled.

"She is coming too ladies!" Mercury informed the girls with a smile.

"See I told you guys she will be fine. Let's take her to the tem-"

"No." Serena eyes opened to see her "friends" around her. She looked up to see Tuxedo Mask, only to notice Sailor Mars's reflection in his eyes. Anger filled her body. She wiggled herself out of Jupiters arms.

"Serena!"

She put her hand up, stoping her scouts from holding her. She rolled over onto her two hands and slowly pushed herself off the ground. Her arms almost gave out and Tuxedo Mask and the three girls rushed to her, but she again put her hand up for one second before using all her strength to get her to her feet.

"Serena please, let us help you." Venus pleaded.

"Yes let me carry you home!" Tuxedo Mask offered causing all the scouts to be surprised. "I can heal you!" He pointed to the stain on her shirt.

"I am fine." She put her hand over the wound.

"How are you going to explain the injuries to your parents?!" Mars shouted finally. "Stop being so stubborn and let us help you!"

Tuxedo Masks observed the two. Her voice was familiar, but he always thought the scouts sounded like people he knew. However, the tension between the two was very familiar to him but he couldn't understand how Serena could have so much conflict with a scout member. In his mind they couldn't have know each other.

"You forget Sailor Mars." Serena some forgot that Tuxedo Mask was there. It may have been the injury or the anger she felt towards the Raven haired scout. "I am Serena the klutz...no injury comes as surprise to my parents anymore." She put her hand on her rib to suppress the pain as she walked away from the four scouts and the man she once had the biggest crush on.


	4. Chapter 4

Raye groaned as she carried all her textbooks. Seven to be exact. "Why couldn't they make these stupid books smaller." Raye complained. She then let out a big sigh. "This plan better work. Darien is going to see all these books scattered all over and he is going to jump at the chance to help me study!" She smirked to herself. "This will work...it has to." She pepped talked herself all the way to the arcade. Finally seeing the the very top of the arcade brought relief to moment of misery. Her arms were starting to fall asleep. The books started to slip. She leaned to catch it. About to lose her balance, she slightly leaned to her side. She was about to fall over when she suddenly felt to four hands press against her side hold her up.

"Woah..."She heard a familiar male voice behind her.

The hands pushed her up. She turned around with a wide smile. She knew that voice. She dreamed of that voice. "Darien!" Raye shouted. "Thank you so much for catching me!" She pressed her books closer to her. "I was about to have Serena moment." She let out a laugh that faded when she noticed he wasn't smiling.

"You got a lot of books there Raye." Jed acknowledged. "Big test coming up?"

She suddenly remembered her books."Oh." She let out an awkward laugh. "These...these are nothing. Just wanted to get a head in some classes." She tilted her head and smirked. Her smirk started to fade again as Darien just stared at her. No expression on his face.

The three just stood there. Darien looked up at the sky then back down to Raye. "Well...Jed and I better not keep you. Have a good session!" He was about to walk around her.

"Wait!" Raye said stopping him. "I know what would be really helpful..."She smiled from ear to ear not noticing Darien rolled his eyes.

"And what would that be?" Jed asked abruptly.

"A tutor!"

"A tutor?" Jed asked confused.

"Yeah! And I know just the person!" Raye's smile grew bigger.

"Me too!" Darien agreed.

"Yeah?" Raye asked overwhelmed with excitement.

"Yeah! My wonderful friend Jed." Darien smirked.

"Wait what?"

"Yeah. He is smart. And he is always available in the afternoon!"

"Well...ugh."

"I mean I don't mind." Jed shrugged.

"_YOU_ don't have too Jed. I mean Darien totally volunteered you...and ummm."

"It's fine Raye. And we can start today!"

"Today?" She was trying to think of a reason not to.

"Yeah why not you already have your books and the library is that way." Jed pointed in front of him.

"Well I figured we could all study a-at the arcade!"

"Nah. You will get too distracted." Jed reached over to grab her books. "Come on. I will help you with these."

"Jed you really don't have too."

"Ehhh I need to study anyways."

"Darien are you coming?" Raye asked hoping he would say yes.

"Actually I am due for my afternoon cup of coffee." He gave her a side smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"But it is so late for coffee." She tried to dispute him.

"Yeah...but if he doesn't get his afternoon cup he becomes a giant baby."

"That's not very nice!" Raye shouted!

"It's fine Raye. I need my coffee and you need to study." He started to walk away. "Have a good time!"

"Wait aren't we all walking the same way?!" Raye tried to call him back.

"We can actually cross here Raye." Jed pulled her arm to lead her across the street. She turned around to see Darien walking away with his hands in his pocket. She couldn't see, but he had a huge smile of relief across his face. She then turned back around to focus on the situation in front of her. A study session with the best friend of the guy that she loved, instead of the guy she loved.

Finally arriving at the arcade, Darien let out a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck. He pushed himself on the stool, and leaned over the counter. He needed his coffee fix. It had been his saving grace. Sleep had become a stranger to him. He just kept reliving that scene of Zoicite strangling Serena as she dangled in the air. The site of her falling and him not being able to get to her in time ate him up inside. He wanted to check on her so bad, but she hadn't been coming in to the arcade. He also wanted to know what connection Serena had to the scouts and what Zoicite was talking about. The pieces weren't coming together.

He rubbed his face, only to have long blond hair catch the corner of his eye. It was her. She was there, sitting alone. Doing her homework. At first he did a double take because the girl he remembered never did her homework. But he stopped that thought because the last thing he wanted to do was say something to upset her. He just stared at her.

"I am going to find the fucker who hurt her and I am going to kill him." A familiar voice said.

Darien turned to find Andrew pouring his cup of coffee. The smell brought him so much comfort. But the anger in Andrew's eyes was something he had never seen.

Andrew looked over at Serena. "Those bruises on her neck." He shook his head. "All that make up and I can still see it." He started to grind his teeth. "I am telling you D, whoever did it, is dead when I find out."

Darien got up without a second thought. He walked to wear she was sitting and slid in the seat right across from her. She was so wrapped in whatever she was typing, she didn't notice. He observed what he could see of her small figure and there he saw the hand prints around her neck. Andrew was right all the make up she put on and it was still slightly visible. Anger washed over him.

"Serena."

The sound of his voice caused her to jump but she said nothing.

"Serena. I know you heard me. We need to talk." He wasn't really sure what he was going to say. He wasn't going to just admit that he was there the night she got attacked, because after all he was Tuxedo Mask.

However again she said nothing. Her typing stopped. She slammed the computer shut. And started to put her things away.

"Serena, please talk to me. Andrew and I just want to know what happened to you." He hoped he sounded like he really didn't know.

She had no answer. She closed her bag. And started to get up.

"Serena, can you just stop acting like a child and tell us. If not me tell Andrew!"

Serena stopped dead in her tracks. She pressed her lips together. Shook her head. She couldn't tell Andrew the truth. She couldn't tell anybody the truth. And the only people who she could really tell are trying to stay out a the conflict between her and Raye. For once she felt all alone, but she wasn't going to show it. She wasn't going to let them win. "You know what Darien. I speak and you get annoyed. I don't speak and you get annoyed. I am happy and you get annoyed. I am mad and you..." She scoffed. "...get annoyed." She just shook her head. "I am Serena the Klutz Darien, I am sure that is what you are already thinking anyways." She turned around. "Thanks for the shake Andrew!" She waved and again Darien watched her as she walked out the door.

He walked over to the counter.

"Did you find out anything?" Andrew asked.

"No." He sipped his coffee. "But trust me when I get my hands on who did this." He nodded. "I am going to beat them."

"I will be right behind you." Andrew added.


	5. Chapter 5

Jed slammed his book closed. He looked over to Raye who kept looking out the window. She again started tap her pencil against her notebook. She let out a sigh and then looked at her watch. She looked up at Jed who was again getting annoyed her tapping.

"Sorry." She turned the page of her notebook. "I kinda thought he would be here by now. Has he texted you?"

"No."

"You didn't even check!" Raye shouted! "What if you left your phone on silence and you missed it!"

"He didn't text Raye."

"How do you know?!"

"Because he already told me he wasn't coming!" Jed finally yelled. "He didn't come to the last _study_ session. He isn't coming to this one and I put my whole bank account on the fact he will not come next! SO quick asking!"

Raye jumped back, as the people around the two looked at them. Jed was always so calm and happy, she never pictured him mad. He started packing his books away. The anger was all over his face.

"What are you doing?" Raye asked softly. "We have this table for another hour."

"You don't need a tutor Raye." Jed grabbed two of his books with one his hands and slammed it into his bag and zipped it up.

Raye just looked at him dumbfounded.

"I am not dumb and neither is Darien. You pretended to need a tutor thinking he would volunteer." Jed let out a light chuckle. "You honestly thought he would fall for that?"

She looked down at her books.

"You have it so wrapped in your own head that you can get anyone that you want, that you are chasing a dude that wants nothing to do with you!" Jed stood up from his seat. "He doesn't even acknowledge you when he walks in the room! Hell the only conversation you two ever have is talking shit about your supposed best friend! That should have been your read flag."

Raye looked up at him. She was still too shocked by the way he was talking that she had nothing to say.

Before he walked away. He looked her up and down. "The even sadder part, you have someone right in front of you, who would give you the time of day. But you're blind."He shrugged his shoulder and turned to walk away.

Raye remained in her seat. People were staring at her. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't move. She tried not to make eye contact staring at her book. She needed someone to save her. She grabbed her phone. Dialed the first number she usually dialed. It rang once.

_"Hey! It's Serena! You know what to do!"_

She hung up before anything could recorded. Put her phone down and just blankly stared at the pages in front of her.

A little down the street Serena walked into the arcade. She looked left and then she looked right. No sighs of Darien or Raye. She was in the clear. It was later than she had been coming lately and for a little over 30 minutes she debated coming, but she really wanted a shake. She pulled her self on the stool. And rested her hands on the counter.

Andrew came rushing over. "Serena... what the hell happened to your wrist?!"

She looked down. Finger bruises on both wrist. She pulled down her sleeve. Looked at the counter. "Andrew you know me...I bump into everything." She let out an awkward chuckle.

"I am not dumb Serena those are hand prints. Someone is hurting you and you are protecting them!"

She looked up at Andrew with fire in her blue eyes. "I sure as hell am not protecting anyone!"

"Then where did you get those bruises!?"

She didn't answer, she just looked down at her purse. How was she going to explain that Zoicite, from the Negaverse, had attacked her again in the park? Her sleeve pulled up a little as she went to grab her purse. The bruises on her wrist reminded her of how tight Zoicite held onto her as she demanded she transform. She explained to Zoicite over and over that she did not have a way too but she didn't believe her. It reminded her of how helpless she felt when she realized the girls were not coming, and Tuxedo Mask was nowhere to be found. They were really going to let her walk away and not even try to save her. She couldn't tell him that. She knew that if she told Andrew he wouldn't believe her or worse he might and then expose the other Sailors for who they really were. Regardless of what was going on, she couldn't do that to them.

"Serena I am asking you." He pleaded. "If someone is hurting you, Dari-."

"Don't you dare say his name!"

"Serena I have no idea what the hell is going with you and I understand your hatred towards him." Andrew slammed his fist on the counter. "But believe when I tell you, when Darien and I find out who hurt you. They're dead."

"Good luck with that Andrew." Serena slid off the stool. She suddenly lost her appetite. She used the counter as support to get down, not realizing that she had pushed a newspaper right into Andrew view.

He looked at the front page cover. "Hmmmm." Andrew said observantly as he picked up the paper.

Serena stood around to see what he was 'hmmmming.' He had a paper held up inches away from his face. He was looking at a picture. He turned the newspaper around. Pulled it forward. Pushed it back and again forward.

"Don't you think it is a tad odd that suddenly Sailor Moon disappeared?" He looked directly at her. Make full eye contact. "And I think people said she had been missing for weeks." Andrew picked up the paper pulled it closer to his face. "Kinda about the time you and your friends had a falling out."

"We didn't have a falling out."

"Call it what you want but I find it just a tad off that you're randomly being attacked suddenly. The girls are coming in banged up as well and Sailor Moon is MIA." He shrugged his shoulder. "Maybe it is just a coincidence, but it is odd. While Sailor Moon was fighting, you were still just as klutzy but I never saw a bruise."

"What are you saying Andrew?"

"Nothing Serena. Just I am a very observant person and I am not Darien. He may be book smart but I know how to put two and two together."

Serena just stood there. He knew something, but she was scared to pry.

"I will figure it out eventually." He threw the paper to the side. "And when I do...we are going to have a looooong talk." He started to wipe the counter.

Serena wanted to vent to him so badly. But there was still a small chance he had no idea what he was talking about and was just grasping at straws. She couldn't let herself fall for that. It would put the girls at risk of revealing their identity. But what if he already put it together for them too?


	6. Chapter 6

Andrew let out a sigh. He looked up at the clock as he wiped down the counter top. "45 minutes until the school rush is over." He thought to himself. He looked over to Darien who was keeping an eye out on the door. He too looked at his wrist watch but nothing. He was flipping through the pages of his book, but was not reading what was actually in the book.

The sound of the bell caused Andrew to look up immediately, and Darien to swing around. The site of Raye caused them to sink back into their position.

"Sorry to disappoint you guys." Ray snapped as she climbed on to a booth next to Darien. "Who are you waiting for...?" She was trying to fish.

Neither of them answered.

"Are you looking for Jed?" Raye keep prying.

"Are you...?" Darien asked sarcastically.

"No. Why would I do that?" Raye got defensive.

"I mean to apologize. Heard you were a complete ungrateful jerk." Darien said shrugging his shoulder. He glanced over to Raye with her arms crossed and flames of anger in her eyes.

"But that is just what he heard." Andrew but in. He didn't want to deal with any fighting at this point. To him the only two that should be fighting was Darien and Serena and she was MIA. He started to scrub the counter top between Darien and Raye even harder, drawing and imaginary line between two.

"I was no jerk! I never asked him to help!" Raye defended herself."He volunteered."

"And did you say thank you?"

"Of course she didn't." A young man's voice answered from behind the trio. "When does Raye Hino ever _appreciate_ anything anyone does for her?"

"Sammy!" Andrew shouted, partly surprised.

Both Darien and Raye turned around.

"Sammy you have no idea what we are talking." Raye started to fan her hand signaling the guys to disregard her.

"Right, because I'm stupid?" He got up on the stool and smirked at Ray. "Andrew can I please get a double chocolate shake? Maybe packed in ice? I am taking it home to Serena." He put some money on the counter.

Hearing her name gave the trio chills down their spine.

"Of course Sammy..." Andre said taking the money. "Where has Serena been? We miss her around here."

"Speak for yourself."

"Sammy...?"

"What?" He turned to face Raye and Darien. "You think these two care? I mean they practically pushed her away."

"We did no such thing!" Raye tried to argue.

"Really Raye...?" Sammy rolled his eyes. "Every time you were down because of your parents who did you run to? When you needed to vent about this bone head behind you, who did you call?"

"Hey!" Raye yelled.

"Only speaking the truth! What college guy spends most his afternoon making a teenage girl cry and actually finds joy in it?" He threw both hands out waiting for an answer.

"Sammy...?" Andrew tried to calm him down.

"No Andrew. Tell me what guy does that?" He turned his attention to Andrew.

Andrew just hung his head down as he went to scoop the ice cream. Darien remained quiet.

"What suddenly nothing to say? Wish we could say the same for this cold heart b-"

"Woah Sammy, I will draw the line there." Andre demanded.

Sammy threw his hands up surrendering. "Fine. But let me ask you this Andrew, what friend teams up with the man who tortures her best friend after all she has done for her? You two really belong together." He got up from his stool. Andrew was about to finish the shake. "I mean there can only be so many people so cold hearted that they find joy in crushing someones happiness right?"

Raye had nothing to say.

"My mother told my sister multiple times to stay away from you." He pointed to Ray. "And to ignore you." He then turned to Darien. "But you know what she said? Any guesses?"

They said nothing.

"No guesses? I will tell you." He crossed his arms. "You both lost so much when you lost your family. If she could bring just a little bit of light back into your lives, she would be beyond complete." He shook his head. "We all said she was wasting her time." Sammy took the cup. "She will never tell you guys this, but I will." He smiled at them as they looked at him. "Just because you guys were dealt a shitty hand does not allow you to be a shitty person. Especially to someone like her."

He raised the cup to Andrew and was about to walk out.

"Wait Sammy. Is she okay?" Andrew pleaded.

"Why thanks for actually caring Andrew." He gave him a sincere smile."Mom and dad have her on lockdown."

Andrew looked confused. "What? Why?"

"I am sure you two think it is because of school..." Sammy's smile faded. "But unfortunately for you two, you don't get the joys of that joke today? She was actually attacked pretty bad the other night on the way home from wherever the hell she was."

That sentences caused all their hearts to drop.

"Who did it? Did she say?" Andrew tried to get out as much information as possible. "Is it some stupid boy?"

Sammy just shrugged.

"H-How bad?" Was all Darien could ask. He knew Serena was already weak and the Zoicites strength was getting stronger.

The concern in his voice surprised Raye. She never heard him so worried.

"Enough that mom and dad, don't want her out." He then looked at Raye. "And sure as hell don't want to see the girls who weren't there to save her." He walked out the door and it slammed behind him.

Andrew looked at the two in front of him. For once he saw remorse in Rayes eyes, but he saw something different in Darien's. Something he had a feeling about but was not sure.

Raye looked to Darien. He was still looking down. His hands were balled up into a fist. She cleared her throat. "You want to go check on her don't you?" Was all she could ask. She knew the answer. She felt her eyes start to sting, but she was not going to cry in front of him.

He didn't make eye contact or respond. He just kept looking down, scared to look at Andrew.

Raye just observed him. She then nodded. Put her hand on the counter, inches from his arm and pushed herself of the stool. She nodded to Andrew. Looked back at Darien with her big eyes. He still didn't acknowledge her, so turned away. She wanted to look back just once, but for the sake of her dignity she didn't. She slowly pushed the door. Not too be dramatic but because she felt it was so much heavier than she was used too.

Once she was out the door. Andrew refocused on Darien. "I thought you said you would protect her."

"What the hell do you want me to do?"

"Who the hell is this person?"

"Andrew."

"What? Can I take them?"

Darien looked at Andrew. He was serious. "What do you want me to do? You heard him. She is not allowed out anymore."

"Think they won't get to her?"

"What do you want me to do?" Darien asked again.

"I don't want _you_ to do anything."

Darien knew where he was going with this, and though he tried not to involve his alter ego, especially when he was so close to a civilian, he knew that he had no choice, especially if he wanted to find the connection between Serena and the scouts.


	7. Chapter 7

From the top of the tree, hidden between the leaves sat a Caped Hero. He hadn't moved in over hours. He looked around. Any unusual sound caused him to jump and prepare for an attack from the Negaverse. He promised he would keep her and her family safe, and he was going to keep that promise.

He sat there. And suddenly a window was opened and he could hear shouting.

_'How are you not getting 100 percent in all your classes Serena!'_ A man with a deep voice yelled. _'You are home all day long, nobody bothers you, no distractions!'_

'_You told me as long as I tried!'_ A young female voice yelled back. _'I did better than I ever had! Why can't that be good enough?!'_

_'Because good enough will not get you the high paying jobs.'_

_'Honey she is making progress...'_ An older female voice yelled._ 'And remember she just had a traumatic event!'_

_'Stop babying her Irene! You have always babied here with that 'Do you best shit'!'_ The man yelled back. _'AND FOR THE RECORD...She wouldn't have gotten injured had she stayed home...TOO STUDY...LIKE I TOLD HER OVER AND OVER AGAIN!'_

_'I STUDIED! THIS HAS BEEN THE BEST GRADE I HAVE EVER GOTTEN, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE PROUD OF ME?!'_

_'BE PROUD OF A 89%? YOU STUDIED? HOW LONG? EVERY TIME I COME HOME YOU ARE WATCHING TV! THAT IS STUDY TIME!'_

_'GOD FORBID I TAKE A MOMENT TO MENTALLY ESCAPE FROM BEING IN THIS PRISON!'_

_'PRISON?! I WORK MY ASS OFF, AND SO DOES YOUR MOM AND ALL WE ASK IS THAT YOU DO GREAT IN SCHOOL, NOT GOOD ENOUGH! WE WANT TO KEEP YOU SAFE AND ALL OF A SUDDEN YOU ARE IN PRISON!?'_

_'HONEY CALM DOWN!' _

_'YEAH DAD CALM DOWN! THE WINDOW IS OPENED!'_ A young man's voice yelled finally.

_'WHO THE HE-'_the sentence was cut off by the sound of the window shutting.

It was back to just listening to sounds of cars driving by and soft rustling leave sounds. He just sat there and looked around. Then a light from the corner of his eyes caused him to turn. She was in her room, a little earlier than she normally was. He watch as her silhouette moved around the room. She was pacing and finally she stopped. Her silhouette slowly moved closer the window. He stood up from his position. She pulled her curtain open. He backed up into the leaves even more. Almost losing his footing on the branch. She opened her window, put her hand against the screen.

He continued to watch her. Her typically bright blue eyes seemed to have lost its gleam. Dried tears stained her face. Old bruises encircled her little wrist. And two small scabs marked the bottom of her lips. He couldn't understand this feeling he was having. Every part of him wanted to jump from this tree present himself on the small balcony she had outside her room with open arms for her to run into. But he resisted because she was 'Meatball Head,' she hated the man that was beneath the mask, and too top it off he really wouldn't really know how to explain why he was there without bringing up the promise to Andrew. And if he brought up Andrew then she would make the connection. And he couldn't have that. So he just watched her.

He watching as her hand slid down the screen and then to the edge of the little odd but he didn't think anything of it. Then she started picking at the corner. She did it oh so softly and then looking behind her, she stopped. She walked to her the door. Opened it and shouted. "I AM GOING TO BED! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Slamming the door, she turned off the light and went back to the window and just sat there.

She listened as everyone started making their way to their rooms, and she watched as the light in the hallway shut off. And he couldn't see but she started to pick at the corner again. Until she got the screen to pop off. There was a small pop sound causing her to jump and look behind her. She stood still. Watching the door. Looking for a light. When the light in the hall didn't turn on she turn back to her window that was now completely opened and stood up to climb out. Her tiny body stood in the little balcony that looked so much bigger with her standing in it. She took a big breath of air and stretched. It had been so long since she had been out of her house. She looked around and saw the gate on the side of the house. She looked it up and down.

_'She wouldn't' _He thought to himself. _'It's too dangerous. She isn't poise enough...'_

Then with one swift leap she was hold herself against the fence. Her heart raced. She looked down, then back up at the sky. Sailor Moon was able to gracefully fall, but not Serena. She took a deep breath and went down one step at a time, until she finally reached the bottom. When both feet touched the ground she let out a huge side of relief and slowly walked away from the house.

From the tree he still watched her. He couldn't leave her alone but he could not follow her around in disguise either. She was getting further and further away. He had to think fast. He jumped from tree to tree trying hard not to be seen. Then it hit him he knew exactly where she was headed. He moved even faster. Skipping trees in between, before he knew it he was the park, by the lake. He looked around. No signs of her yet. He leapt down to the ground, before touching the floor his tuxedo changed back into his street clothes. To her he would appear to just be out for a job.

Across town a young man knocked on the door of a temple. He stood there with his head hung down. The door opened.

"Jed!" A young female with jet black hair said with shock. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Were you expecting someone?" He looked her up and down. She was in a dress and her hair was up. Her cheeks were a little blushed.

"Oh...no." She fanned her little hand. "I just ummm...I"

"Got back from a date with Darien." Jed nodded. "Cool...I just came for my book."

"Huh?"

"My book?" He repeated this time with annoyance in his voice. "Don't want to keep you. You probably have to call the girls to gossip about what a great night you I am sure I will be hearing absolutely nothing about it from Darien, because you probably forced him to go" He then shrugged his shoulders.

"What are you talking about?" Raye was so confused.

"I am not going to repeat myself just give me the damn book!" Jed shouted.

Raye jumped. She placed her hand over her chest. Her heart was beating so quickly. She again was at a lost for words.

"I don't have all night Raye. It is my Stats book. It has my name on the spine."

She just nodded and headed towards her room. She didn't even invite him in. Before she could get in the hallway. She heard someone yell.

"Raye! Did you remember to bring the left overs in from the car?!"A old male voice yelled from deep in the temple.

"Huh?" She said again confused. She was so frazzled. She didn't get it.

"The. Left. Overs. From. Dinner!" He yelled again."Where are they?"

"Ugh...ugh...yes Grandpa!" She turned to look at the door. Jed was looking down at the ground. He realized Raye was not on a date. She smirked. "I put it in the fridge! Didn't want the great meal from dinner to go to waste." She could see him looking up at her. She headed to her room to grab the book.

Within minutes she was back outside. "Here. Almost left it there." She wasn't trying to be condescending but she didn't even care if she was right and he was wrong.

Jed grabbed the book and turned to walk away.

"Umm... A thank you would be great." She snapped before thinking.

"Thank you?" Jed scoffed. "Thank you? Did I get one when I gave up all my afternoons to help you study when you sure as hell didn't need it!"

She didn't get why every time he yelled she would become speechless.

"Yeah that is what I thought." He turned to walk away again.

She twirled her feet on the ground and smoothed out the bottom of her dress. He was getting further away. She wanted to scream at him but she had no idea what she would say if she did.

He was steps from his car, when Raye ran out after him.

"Jed!"

He turned around.

"Do you have to keep being like this?"

"Like what?" He asked pretending to be clueless.

"Like this." She pointed. "So cold."

"Oh it is okay for Darien to be cold, but not me? Or am I all of a sudden cold because I am not graveling at the ground you walk on?"

"Why do you keep on bringing up Darien? Are you jealous of him?"

Jed shout a look of deep anger at Raye. "Jealous?" He breathed. It was getting later and he did not want to cause a noise disturbance. He just shook his head. Opened his door, got in and shut the door.

"Seriously?" Was all she could say as he started to slowly back up. She watched as he drove away. She threw her head back and turned to walk back into her temple.


	8. Chapter 8

Daren ran back and forth to build up a sweat. He wanted to make sure it was believable that he had been out for the jog. He heard foot steps behind him. Turned around and there she was. She was walking with her hands in pocket. She was looking out at the lake. Her face showed some peace, but he could still see the sadness behind her eyes. He stood there for a good minute before she finally looked up and locked eyes with him. She stopped dead in her tracks, looked around. She was trying to figure out away to avoid him, but there was no way.

She took a breath, dug her hands deeper into her pocket and looked back down at the ground. Hoping that maybe he would do the same, she started walking towards him with her head down. She listened and watched for the moment when his feet would pass her by. It was taking longer than she was hoping. She thought with his long strides they would have passed by now but when his feet came into view and stopped, she couldn't help but freeze.

"Serena?"

She was frozen.

"Serena." He pleaded. "What are you doing out here so late?"

She again said nothing. She wanted to walk away. But she couldn't. It was like something was holding her down.

"It is not safe for you to be out here this late! Who are you meeting up with? I know you would not be that dumb to be out here alone, especially after all your attacks."

She shot up a look at Darien. He could see he struck a cord. The sadness in her eyes turned to anger. He didn't mean what he said. He knew why she was there, but he wasn't thinking he just wanted to get anything out of her.

She cocked her head to the left. Her hair sat on her shoulder. A giant grin came across her face, almost evil grin. "Well considering you think my brain is the size of a pinhead!" She put one hand up. "I am sorry... actually you think a pinhead is bigger than my brain."

"Serena I am trying to help you!"

"Newsflash Darien. I. DON'T. NEED. YOUR. HELP."

"Really those bruises say otherwise, and the fact that you can't even leave your house means you are in a lot of trouble." She could hear desperation in his voice. "We just want to help you."

"We?" Serena asked. She put her hand over her face. And shook her head. "Darien _you_ don't care to help me. It is Andrew. Just say it."

"That is not what I said."

"I know." She crossed her arms. "Just tell Andrew I am fine and you tried. Okay?" Her arms came down and she turned to walk away.

But before she could take so much as one of her little steps Darien grabbed her wrist. Not realizing that his giant hands sat right on top of the bruises that were already there. She flinched. He looked at her wrist in his hand, and quickly loosened what he thought was already a loose grip. He looked at her with apologetic eyes. However before he could say anything a laugh was heard.

The two looked up at the sky. There was no one there. They heard it again. This time they looked over the river.

"Well...well...well..."

Darien knew that voice. Before another word could be said he swung Serena behind me.

"Awwww...sweet Darien...trying to protect little Serena are we? Hahahahahah." A cloud of petals appeared and there she was right the middle, tiny hand on her chin. "You know Serena, I was starting to wonder where you had gone?" She smirked. "It has been quite a few days since our last encounter. Hahahahaha." Her laughed echoed. "But I am sure you haven't forgotten. "She rubbed her wrists. Taunting Serena.

"Stay behind me."

"Darien, you need to go."

"I am not leaving you." He whispered.

"I can handle this. She is dangerous."

"You should listen to her Darien...unless your little friend wants to join us!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Darien shouted.

"Oh...that's right. We are still keeping it a secret are we?" She floated down to the river and slowly drifted towards them. "It's okay I will play along."

Serena was confused. But as Zoicite drew closer the confusion went to the back of her mind. She wanted Darien to leave. She tried to break his grip from wrist but he just tightened his grip as he felt it shift.

"Stay by me!"

"Darien you need to go! She will kill you if you don't leave!"

"I am not leaving!"

"At least not willingly." She threw up her hand releasing a giant gust of wind. Darien tried as hard as he could to hold on to Serena but he couldn't. He went flying across the park. A tree stopped him from going any further.

"S-Serena..."He groaned. "He tried to get up but the pain from hitting the tree slowed him down. By the time he got to his feet, Zoicite was face to face with Serena. Serena looked terrified, but she stood her ground.

Darien continued to drag himself to his feet. Inching his way to her. Zoicite looked over to him with a smile. Then she looked back at Serena.

"Oh sweet Darien. Trying so hard to save _you._" Without even touching her, Zoicite lifted her above the ground. Serena screamed. She felt as if she was being tied up with ropes on fire.

"SERENA!" Darien was trying so hard to get to her. He knew Tuxedo Mask could get to her but he was scared to expose himself.

" . All this trouble and pain for_ you_..."Zoicite smiled. "Too bad he has no idea that you could easily defend yourself...you are just choosing not to." She chuckled then squeezed her hands. Serena groaned. "I am going to get it out of you sooner or later." She heard Darien move close. "But if not you right now...maybe him."

She threw her hand up in the air, and swung it over the water. Taking Serena in the same direction "Well lover boy...let's see if you can catch her this time!" And with that she released her invisible grip, allowing her to free fall.

"No!"Darien inhaled a big breath and leaped into action. He wasn't even thinking about his secret identity, he just didn't want to fail her again. He wasn't going to let her hit the water. His caped self reached her just as her flowing hair dipped in. He held her close as he brought her to safety.

She opened her eyes as the landed on solid ground. "T-Tuxedo M-M-Mask?But I just saw Darien."

"Hahahahah." The evil laugh echoed again. "Now that I had my fun. Ruffled some feathers...I will leave you two." She leaped into the air. "Until next time Serena...and I promise there will be a next time."

Tuxedo Mask and Serena watched as petals took her away again. Then when she was gone the two looked at each other.

"Serena, what does she want with you! Why does she keep coming after you!"

She didn't answer.

"Tell me!"

"Tell you?" Serena was overwhelmed with everything that just happened. She almost fell into the water. Zoicite almost got her again."

"I am trying to help you!"

"Help me? Or make fun of me?" She put both hands on her mouth in shock. It finally hit her. "You're Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask is Darien."

"Serena focus!" Darien untransformed. "What the hell does Zoicite want from you!"

"I can't believe this..." She paced a few steps. "All this time..." She sighed. Shook her head. "All those times I talked about how much I loved Tuxedo Mask and he was my dream guy..."

Darien just stood there.

"And you were around..."She let out a delusional chuckle. "I cannot believe this! The whole time you were him." Serena let out an awkward laugh. "What did you and Raye spend hours laughing about it afterward?"

Darien eyes widened. "What would mak-"

"Make me what? Think that you had the time of your life laughing about me, when that is all you ever do in front of me?!" She threw her hands in the air. "The way you laugh in front of me! I can only imagine the kick you got out of the fact I was so in love with a man who was the alter ego of my worst enemy!"

"Serena it was never like that!" Darien argued. "I never laughed about that!"

"Ha! Like I would ever believe a word you said. I must have looked like a complete _fool_ to you!" She started to back up.

"Serena wait!"

"Stay the hell away from me!" She put both her hands up and pushed the air. "I refuse to be the clown in your life..."

"I am trying to help you!"

"Why so you can hold it over my head later? Or laugh about it over a cup of tea with Raye?" She backed up some more. "I can just imagine it now. This is stuff can't be made up!"

He moved forward.

"Stay away from me!"

"Serena?" A male voice came from behind her.

She turned around to see Andrew walking with Jed.

"Darien?"Jed asked confused. "Why are you here? And why does she look so upset?" He pointed to Serena.

"Serena are you okay?" Andrew looked her up and down. "Where have you been? And why do you have more bruises?"

"Bruises?" Jed looked at Serena.

She looked at her arms and looked to Andrew and Jed. Tears formed in her eyes. Her breathing became labored.

"Serena...what the hell happened?" Andrew demanded.

"I have to go!" And she sprinted off.

"Serena!" The three yelled.

"Stay away from me Darien I mean it!"

The men watched her go further and further away.

"I need to go after her!" Darien lunged, only to be stopped by Andrew.

"Not so fucking fast!" He grabbed his shirt with both hands. "Tell me what the hell did I just see!"

"I need to catch up to her!"

"No you need to explain to me what the hell is going on?" Andrew shoved Darien back. He almost lost his balance and fell. "I tell you to watch over her...and now she is in the park in the middle of the night. Upset. With worse bruises!? The hell happened?" Andrew lunged at Darien again, this time to be stopped by Jed.

"Drew...let him explain! You know he would never hurt her..."

"Do I?"

"You know how he feels about her." Jed tried to reason with the angered blond.

"After what I seen and all the bad things I have heard him say to her..."

"Andrew. I. WOULD. NEVER. HURT. HER." Darien contested.

"I am not so sure about that anymore." He looked Darien up and down and turned to walk in the direction of Serena. "I am going to check on her." Darien was about to protest. "And I swear to God if you so much as mention her name around me...cape boy or not...I am coming after you."

"Drew. I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Drew. He would never do anything to hurt her." Jed tried to reason.

"You better hope so."

Jed and Darien watched as Andrew disappeared in the distance. Darien wanted to follow so badly. The sound of Jed releasing a huge breath caused him to break his focus.

"I just stood up for you bro. Don't make me regret this." Jed demanded. "Tell me what the hell is going on here. "

"I would never hurt her." Darien said defensively.

"So tell me what the hell happened?"


	9. Chapter 9

With a hand in each pocket, Darien looked at his feet with each step he took. He kicked whatever rocks were in front of him and let his eyes follow where the rock went.

Jed walked right next to him and watched his whole demeanor. In all his years he had never seen Darien this way. "So... are we going to talk about this?"

"Huh?" Darien looked up at Jed as he just kicked another rock.

"What the hell happened with Serena, Darien?" Jed threw both his arms to his side, then crossed them. "She looked worse than I had ever seen her, and trust me, you tend to bring out some pretty awful sides to her."

Darien hung his head down. He remembered all their verbal altercations. The terrible names he called her started to flood his brain. For the most part she always went jabbed for jabbed with him, so he never really took to heart how much his actions hurt her.

"So... are you going to tell me or not?" Jed blurted out. Darien's clueless look and awkward demeanor was starting to annoy him.

"Andrew asked me to look after Serena." He tried to be as vague as possible.

"Because...?"

"She had been attacked a few times recently and he wants to know who it is."

"And the police couldn't handle this?" Jed asked confused and sarcastically at the same time.

Darien shot Jed a look and Jed stepped back.

"Wait a minute...you know who it is." Jed's eyebrows scrunched closer together. "Don't you?"

Darien didn't have to say a word. Jed turned around in disbelief and threw his hand up.

"Why the hell didn't you tell Andrew?!"

"Because there is nothing he can do! There is barely anything_ I _can do." Darien turned and looked the opposite direction of Jed. He felt defeated.

Jed watched as Darien again stood there. In another trance. He couldn't tell if the wind was causing him to sway or if it was just Darien not sure of how to act in his moment of weakness.

"Well what is it you think she needs?"

"To tell me the truth. There is a reason those people are after her." Darien kicked at a rock again. "But she won't tell me."

"Do you blame her? You have always kicked her when she was down. How can she trust that you will be there for her when she needs you?" Jed walked over to stand next to Darien. "For her to open up to you, you need to open up to her."

Darien looked to his side to see Jed standing next him.

"You know how you feel about her." He crossed his arms. "We all know how you feel about her."

"And how exactly do I feel about her Jed?" Darien rolled his eyes. "You seem to know so much about me! Maybe you know something about me I don't know."

"Don't play dumb Dare. We all see it. It just baffles us that a genius like you doesn't!"

"Enlighten me."

"You always find a reason to touch her."

"Pfft. It is hard not to touch her when she is running into me all the time!"

"Okay...okay...how about the fact that the days she doesn't come in to the arcade you leave a good hour earlier."

"Because she cuts into my study time and I need to get shit done!"

"Bullshit! Raye comes in practically naked and you are still able to tune her out." He tilted his head. "I have seen Serena try to sneak by and you still some how notice her and start a fight."

"_I_ start the fight...? Now I know you are making shit up."

Jed just laughed."She could be apologizing her head off and all you have to do... being the _adult_ you always claim to be is let it go. But you why can't you?" He put his fingers on his chin. "I wonder why...maybe because you try to keep her around as much as possible?"

"You are delusional!"

"Call me whatever you want...but a liar I am not. You love her, but you refuse to be with because she is the complete opposite of you. She is happy, full of life and happiness. She tries to bring the joy out of everyone. But you...Mr. Serious, will never get a damn wrinkle because you refuse to smile or laugh."

"Sorry I have a lot on my plate! Sorry I don't have time to joke around."

"Don't have the time or don't want too? We get that we lost your parents Dare...it is okay to still be happy."

Darien looked up at Jed.

"You want to be a doctor because that is what they wanted you to be...and that is fine. But they also wanted you to be happy. She would make you happy."

"It is not like that! We are too opposites what makes you think I would love her?"

"Because you dated the girl version of you... and how the hell did that work?"

Darien knew that Jed was referring to Raye. She was beautiful, smart, hardworking, they were able to have deep conversations and debates, but she was never the one he wanted. He could never figure out why. A girl like Raye by his side would definitely be the right fit for the job he wanted. Hell for a minute she talked about being a doctor too. They would be just like his parents...or what he remembers of them anyways.

"Just admit it. Opposites attract."

"Like you and Raye?" Darien smirked as Jed just shook his head.

A few blocks away, Andrew ran for his life. He looked left and he looked right. He was searching for blond hair. Her bright hair is hard to miss in the dark. He wanted to yell her name but the idea of whoever was out there looking for her too...he didn't want to risk it. He just ran. He could tell she was close. He turned to his right and ran a few more steps and there she was. Sitting on a bench, behind a tree. She was no where near the lake so he had no idea what she was even looking at.

He approached her slowly. Didn't want to freak her out. Then he slid down next to her. He turned to her. She stared at him.

"Are we going to have to pretend and go back and forth like I am dumb until you spit it out or are we going to just cut to the chase?"

Serena looked down at her dangling feet. "I never asked for this life. As much as I love my friends...I never asked for them. I never asked for them to want to be my friends. And I never asked to be Sailor Moon. It wasn't like I went out wishing that I was more than what I was." She bit her bottom lip "I could barely handle being a teenage...and then it just happened."

"The people who are after you...are they after Darien too?"

Serena wasn't sure how to answer that.

"I know he is Tuxedo Mask Sere."

She let out a sigh of relief. "I don't think so." She started to shake her head. "I can't believe of all people he is Tuxedo Mask. Tell me the truth how many times did he die of laughter in front of you and Raye because of me gushing over _him_?"

"Never."

"You're right he never laughs. He just says mean things." She crossed her arms.

Andrew just let out a big breath and sunk in his seat. "I know he has said some pretty mean things."

"But he's right." She pulled her legs on the bench. "I am not worthy of this job. I am not worthy of being their leader." She put her head on her knees and turned it to look away from Andrew.

"Sere..."

"Please spare me the you can be anything you put your mind to lecture Andrew, we both know that is not true. Look at the girls. I fight harder. I train harder. I let my grade drop even further and look at them. Banged up and bruised. I will never be good enough for this. Raye is the better candidate. Just like with other things in life."

"Like... being with Darien?"

"Huh?" Serena tried to play confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything. I remember the look on your face as the two walked away on their first date. And don't lie it hurt more when they double teamed you because they suddenly had a bond?"

"I never said that."

"You didn't have too." Andrew threw his arms around Serena. "I told you...I see and find out everything."

"It doesn't matter anyways. I will never hold a candle to her."

"Ever thought maybe she isn't what he is looking for? Maybe she is too much perfect?"

"Ha! Right...and I am a complete failure sure that looks appealing."

"Serena..."

"Andrew it's fine. I am starting to accept this. I am never going to be good enough to be Sailor Moon. I am never going to be as great as Raye and Darien will never-"

"Never what Sere?"

"It doesn't matter anyways." She turned her face to sit in between her knees. "I am dud and now Zoicite is after me and I can't do anything about it, but keep taking the hits so the girls are safe."


	10. Chapter 10

From the corner of his eye Jed watched as Raye buried her face in her book. She hadn't looked up in 15 minutes. Didn't even break eye contact when she sipped on her shake. As always Amy was right by her side. Occasionally she would look up and catch Jed's side eyes and look back down. He couldn't tell if she whispered anything to Raye but a part of him hoped she did, so she would just look up.

"You know..." Andrew dragged on, breaking Jed's side trance. "You can just go talk to her."

Jed started to blush. Then he looked straight down at his book, cleared his throat. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Andrew picked up the empty glass next to Jed. "Right...you haven't been side eyes the ravened hair one for the last 15 minutes."

Jed looked up at Andrew with a disgusted face. "Again...No idea what you're talking about."

"Fine...play dumb." Andrew threw the wash towel down on the counter. "And then people wonder why you and Darien are single."

Jed threw a crumpled napkin at Andrew.

"Hey! I just cleaned that floor!" Andrew yelled.

Jed laughed. He then looked up at the overhead mirror, catching Raye as she watched him. She must have noticed because as fast as he saw her, she looked back down. Letting out a sigh. He looked back down at his stuff.

"Like I said talk to her."

Jed leaned again the counter and was about fire back until the bell rang signaling someone was coming in. Andrew looked up, hoping it would be Serena, only to be disappointed that it was Darien. Jed turned around and too was a little disappointed.

Darien walked through the thresh hold looked around and when he saw that she wasn't anywhere to be seen he hung his head in disappointment, and dragged himself to the stool right next to Jed.

"Andrew...please tell me what you talked to her about." He hissed. Didn't even bother asking for his coffee.

"Man you still haven't told him?"

Andrew shrugged.

"I need to know." Darien balled up his hands. Everyday he has come in looking for her. And everyday he has been let down. Everyday he has tried to figure out what she and Andrew talked about, but everyday too had no luck. Even Jed knew.

"Then go ask her."

Darien shook his head. "Why can't you just tell me!?"

"Because it is not my secret to tell.. this is between you and her. Simple."

"And how do you suggest I do that?"

"You two are just amazing... no wonder you two are friends."

Again the two looked at each other.

In their booth. Raye kept looking down at her book. "What do you think they are talking about?"

"I don't know and I don't care." Amy said nonchalantly as she wrote something in one of her notebooks.

Raye let out a sigh.

"You should just focus on your studies Raye...or just go talk to him."

"Who?"

"Whoever you want to."

Raye flipped the page of her book and highlighted the first line. She really didn't read it but she wanted to make it look real that she was studying.

"I wouldn't know what to say."

"You could start off with sorry..."

Raye looked over to Amy confused and then shot her attention back down to her book.

"He is a sweet guy. He adores you. And you used him."

"I did no such thing!"Raye hissed.

"And this is why I refuse to get involved. You are blind to your own actions." She closed one of her books and slid another over.

"Amy!?

"Raye, I try to stay as neutral as possible because I get everyone is their own person...but sometimes Raye." She tucked on of her note papers under the other.

"Sometimes what?"

"Like I said blind." She looked over to Raye, who was staring back at her. "But I am not going to be the one who shows you...you need to figure it out on your own."Amy shrugged her shoulder. Flipped the page to her book. "And I need to get one more chapter ahead."

Raye rubbed one of her temples as she tapped her highlighter. The site of bright blond hair at the door caught her eye and she looked up. It was Mina, and right behind her was Lita. Raye smiled and raised her hand up to catch their attention. Mina turned and quickly looked behind her.

"Amy..." Raye swatted her.

"Raye I really need to stu-"Raye's look caught Amy off guard and she followed her gaze.

It wasn't Mina and Lita that had Raye speechless...it was Serena, being piggy backed by Lita. She had sunglasses on to cover her eyes, but an obvious bruise could be seen from the corners and the top where the glasses slipped. Her lips cracked. Her cheek bones scabbed. Lump on her forehead. Darker bruises circled old ones around her neck. She had a coat but she could tell that Serena was babying her arm.

"Oh my god..." Amy quickly slid from her seat and ran over to her. Raye followed. Amy's fast movement caught the eye of the three at the counter. They all adjusted to look at the door.

"Serena!" Darien shouted. "When did this happen?" He jumped off his seat.

"Back the hell off!" Lita yelled. "You bring around will only make this situation worse."

"When did this happen?"Amy asked. "Oh my god..."

"Ladies. Not here." Andrew said they were drawing attention to themselves. "Let's lay her on the couch in the back." Andrew guided the girls the back. Following closely behind them were the guys. He closed the door behind them to let them talk while he tended to his customers.

Lita gently laid her down.

"What happened?" Darien asked again this time grinding his teeth.

"What is it to you?" Lita snapped. "Figured you would love seeing her like this. The two of you would get a good laugh."

"LITA!" Amy yelled. "NOT THE TIME. WHAT HAPPENED?" Amy raising her voice caused everyone to jump. Nobody knew she could get so loud. She blushed a little.

"Look Lita...we are all here because we care about Serena.."Jed tried to reason with her.

"Speak for yourself." Lita glared at both Raye and Darien.

"Look everyone just stop."Mina tried to cut the tension in the room. "Truth we don't know what happened." Mina looked down at her best friend's lifeless body. "We found her like this."

"Those are old bruises..."Raye pointed at the ones around her neck. "When was she attacked? How come we didn't know? How long has this been going on?"

Darien and Jed hung their head down.

"What they hell are you guys not tell us?" Lita stood up from her kneeling position next to Serena.

"Ummm..."Jed started.

"A little over a week ago I was at the park...and she came walking through." Darien interrupted.

"And...?" Raye balled her fist.

"A lady attacked her." Darien answered. His face showed so much confusion. "She appeared out of nowhere. Just over the water." He felt crazy explaining this to them. "And for some odd reason I think you guys know who I am talking about."

The girls looked at each other.

There was suddenly a knock on the door. And the door slowly opened. Andrew peaked his head in. "I figured she needs some ice." He handed Mina a bag to put on her head. Then he closed the door again.

She walked over and kneeled down next to her. She rested her head next to hers as she put the ice on her head. "Why didn't I feel your attacks?" She whispered in her ear. A tear fell from her eyes. She sniffled and pulled herself up. "What are we going to do with her? We can't take her home like this."

"Our parents can't see her like this." Amy added. "They will call her parents."

"Then I'll take her home." Darien volunteered.

"Over my dead body!" Lita stood shielding her from him.

Raye looked at him as he looked at her. The helpless looks in his eyes. "Lita...he will take care of her."

"As if I am going to take any word from you! This is all your fault!"

"I will take care of her."

"I would sleep in an abandon car with her before I let you take her!" Lita protested.

"Lita I will be there with them!" Jed got between the two. "I will make sure she is okay."

Lita tightened the grip on her hands.

"I don't trust him and you being his friend does not help you."

"Lita..." Mina pleaded. "We don't have another option."

Lita bit her bottom lip.

Raye cleared her throat. "Do you mind if I go too?"

"Hahahah...as if I would let her be with both of you two!" Lita laughed sarcastically.

"Lita...she needs one of us with her during this transportation." Amy argued.

"And I am the only one without any prior engagements before curfew."

Mina and Lita looked at Serena. Then back to Ray. Then to Darien.

"Fine." Lita surrendered.


	11. Chapter 11

Serena rolled to her right. Her face landed in a pillow and her body over her arm. The pressure of her body on her arm caused her to flinch. She started to come too. Her nose caught whiff of a scent. She knew that scent and her eyes shot opened. Without moving her head she looked around. She was in a room. Black and grey everywhere. No photos. Just a desk, light, dresser and a sparkling clean mirror. Her heart started to pound. She started to breath faster. Why was she here. Her eyes kept going side to side and then she heard s slight snore. She shot up. And to her side she saw him sitting against the wall on the floor, no blanket.

She just watched him as he slept. Arms across his chest and leg straight out. He was breathing pretty hard she could tell he was not sleeping very well...but who could blame him. She threw the blanket over her leg. She was going to sneak away, but before she could move a sharp took her side. Her hand abruptly covered over it, and she let out a soft..."Ahhhh..." She looked down at her side and saw the blood leaking through her finger. She took another deep breath and then looked up only to be startled by Darien standing at the wall he once sat at.

"Holy shit!" Serena jumped back a little in the bed. "Ahhhhh." She clenched her teeth and tightly held her side.

"Serena...what's wrong. Let me see!" Darien was about to rush.

"No!" She put her hand up. "Stay away from me." She tried to scoot to the other side of the bed. "Why am I here?"

"Serena." Darien put both his hands up. "You are hurt let me see what is wrong."

"No!"

"Serena. I can help you." Darien pleaded as calm as possible. He side stepped to the light switch and slowly turned it on. "Please let me help you."

"No! I can take care of myself!" She scooted more to the edge of the bed. "I just need to go home."

"Serena." Darien walked with both hands up. He wasn't sure why he was doing it but he felt if she saw his hands she would not think that he was going to hurt her. "I cannot let you leave like this."

"I don't have to listen to you..." Serena looked around. She saw out the window. From the view she could tell she was really high above ground. If only she was still Sailor moon she would be able to jump down. Now she has to get out the front door. "I can take care of myself! I have been for weeks."

"Serena...please." Darien took one more step closer. "I am a doctor. I cannot let you leave like this." He pointed to her hand as it sat on her side. "Please let me help you. I promise on my friendship with Andrew I will not hurt you."

She looked at him with her big angry eyes. From the parts of her face that he could see that were not bruised she was pale. Not just because of the blood she had lost over the few attacks but her spirit was defeated. He remembered the feeling he would get from her, regardless of how bad her day was, just full of life and hope that tomorrow would always be a better day. She just didn't have that with her anymore and it was killing him.

"Please let me look at your wound before you lose anymore blood." His eyes looked back deep into hers and then down to her to wound. They expressed all his feelings. He was desperately wanting to tend to her, and her unwillingness to let him was breaking him.

Downstairs, outside Darien's building stood Raye and Jed. They both looked up at the building.

"Think they'll be okay?" Raye asked awkwardly.

"Yeah. They should be fine." Jed tucked his hands in his pocket. "She was sound asleep before we snuck out."

'Yeah..." Raye said as she looked over her shoulder at the path she is about to walk. "Thank you for helping him with. Have a good night." She gave an awkward smile and she turned around to start walking.

"You honestly think I am going to let you walk all the way home alone...?" Jed looked at her with a questionable face.

"Ummm..."

"If the guys you are into really let you walk home alone at this time of night..." Jed pointed to his car parked on the street. "Someone really needs to have a talk with you and your choices." He opened the door for her and walked around to his side. "But don't worry it won't be me." He shrugged his shoulder and got into his car as Raye just stood there staring at him through the opened door. "Are you coming? It is late and I have class."

Raye didn't respond she just slowly slid in. She closed the door and sat straight. Legs together.

"You know you can lean back." Jed instructed her as he turned on the car.

"Huh?" Raye was at a loss for words.

"You're as stiff as board. Chill out." Jed turned the wheel to pull out of the spot he was parked in and started down the street towards Rayes' house.

She bit her lip and twiddled her thumb. She wasn't sure what to say, but she could see Jed's side glare. It was never like this before. Even when Raye was "dating" Darien she was always able to find stuff to talk to Jed about, it was never weird like this.

"Can you stop with the thumb thing." Jed finally broke her train of thought. "It is kind of distracting."

"Sorry. Didn't know you could see my hand." She clasped both hands together and just sat them in between her two legs. Her back still straight. With each light that passed her she became slightly relieved because she was almost home, but the anxiety would kick in again because she felt like she was far away from home and she couldn't handle the tension.

"I am driving. I am very alert to my surroundings and your fingers are the only things moving in this car right now." Jed slowly stepped on the break.

"I am sorry."

"Don't have to say sorry. Just stop."

"You know I am not that far." She tucked her hair behind her ear. "You can just drop me off here and I can walk." She pointed at the corner right in front of them.

"I already said I wasn't going to let you walk. You want to be awkward. Fine. But I am not going to let it get in the way of me making sure you make it home safe and not worrying about you." The light turned green and he started to drive again.

"Y-you would be worried about me? Raye looked over to him with a small smile.

"Yeah. Can't have it on my shoulders if I drop you off and you go missing. Could you just imagine how pissed your friends would be and Andrew would never let me hear the end of it."

She turned back to look out the front window. "Oh."

"What?" Jed asked.

"Nothing. Forget it." Raye already felt rejected. She shook her head and sat looking out the window.

Jed shrugged his shoulder. "K." Jed just kept driving along until he reached her house.

"Here we are." Jed said pulling into the driveway of the temple. He lowered his high beams so nobody would be woken up by the bright lights.

As he came to a stop. Raye slowly opened the door. "Thanks for the ride." She paused.

"Yup." He was short as he just looked in front of him. Looking at her would only make him want to step out of the car.

She nodded her head and slowly walked out. Before closing the door, she turned around. Inhaled. "And thank you for everything you have done for me. I really appreciate it. I am sorry I took you for granted. You deserve a lot more than that." She looked at him.

He still didn't move.

"Have a good night." She closed the door behind her and rapidly walked to her front door. She walked in and without looking back, she shut the door behind her. What was the only light lighting up her porch shut off. Leaving Jed to sit in the dark. She thought about checking through the curtains to see if was still sitting in his car, but he already drove off once. She just shrugged her shoulder and dragged herself to her bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

Andrew looked up from his magazine at the two guys sitting across from him. Darien was looking out the window and Jed just blankly stared at the same page tapping his finger. Whatever he was reading was obviously not interesting because he just focused on the very corner of the page.

"Alright guys. I am going to need you to both tone down the fun over there." Andrew said sarcastically. "Darien you are talking way, way too much."

Darien shot him a look.

"What? You two are have been a nightmare to hang out with these last few days." Andrew threw up his arms. "Jed, I understand what you are going through and I already told you what you need to do."

"Please explain to me why after everything...I need to approach her first?" Jed then put one his hands up. "You know what? No, don't answer I am not going to sit here and gossip like a bunch of girls and talk about_ my feelings._"

"Then fine don't talk about it. Don't take my advise. Just be miserable." He then turned his focus to Darien. "And you... nobody has any idea what is going on with you. I swear if I hear I am fine one more time, I am walking away. You are obviously not fine."

Darien turned his body towards Andrew and faced him. He folded his hands in front of him. He was about to speak but before a word could be expressed the sound of a soft voice broke his train of thought. It was her. He turned around to see her walking in with her two friends. The blonde who often got confused for her sister. And the tall one with the brown hair that protected her like she was her sister. Her sweet face looked at them as they spoke to her, and it took him back to the night she was at his place. How close she stood to him. How soft her skin was against his fingers. And her scent. He remembered how he just got lost in scent and how it stayed in his bed for many nights. Then a whiff of coffee hit his nose and he was out it. He turned back around hoping she did not see him.

"Yeah that wasn't ver obvious." Andrew chuckled as he looked back down at his magazine. If Darien was trying to avoid Serena he wasn't going to be the one that draws her to him. Darien would never let him live that down.

"She's walking over her..." Jed looking over to the window.

"You guys are making this weird!" Darien hissed. "Stop looking at her!"

"Yeah...we're the ones making it weird." Andrew rolled his eyes. As they came back down the caught Serena's as she waiting for her drink. He smiled at her. He could see in her face she thought about walking over but instead she just smiled back.

"Is she coming over...?" Darien's voice whispered.

"Do you want her to come over?" Andrew teased.

Darien glared at him.

"She is leaving anyways." Jed shrugged his shoulder and took a sip of his tea.

"She is?" Darien shot up and turned around only to see she was still standing there with the girls waiting for their drinks. This time she saw him for sure. Her eyes wide, no smile, just a dead stare. He sunk back in his seat. Turned to Jed. Balled his fist up. "I fucking hate you."

"Why...it's not like you love her." Andrew smirked. "Who cares if she saw you and you looked like a dumbass."

"Right...who cares?She's a nobody to you anyways." Jed added. "And who cares if she is coming over."

"Shut the hell up."

"He isn't joking." Andrew added.

"I fucking hate you both."

"Such harsh words..."A deep female voice said behind him. "Tsk tsk."

"Yeah we always knew you were heartless...but that cuts the cake." A softer voice spoke right after.

"Guys..." She whispered. "You said you would be nice."

"We are!"

"Lita." She scolded.

"Don't Lita me! I didn't want to come over her. This ding dong of love wanted to!"

"We just came to say 'Hi' Andrew." Serena did a little wave. "Jed." She looked down at Darien. He didn't look at her. He just looked at the table. She turned to her friends. They each gave her a little head shake.

"We're going to go though. Have to get home before it gets too late."

Andrew looked at her.

"Yeah especially since nobody is going to be home with you. We want to make sure you get home safe Sere, let's go." Mina said calmly grabbing her hand. She pulled Serena away. She did one more turn around to see if maybe he had turned around and nothing.

Andrew and Jed watched as the girls walked out of the cafe. Darien listened for the door closing.

"Really...? She came over to say 'hi' and you couldn't acknowledge her?" Jed scoffed.

"You have no right to talk. I heard someone apologized to her and you're still avoiding her...what do you want for her to gravel at your feet?"

"Well maybe I do!"

"You two are both idiots." Andrew slapped his hand on the coffee table. "And I know one of your stories...it is time you tell me yours."

"There is no story." Darien defensively argued.

"Right...so spill." Andrew stirred his tea while Jed stared at Darien sipping his.

Darien let out a sigh.

"We want all the details. You have been weird since she was at your place. I haven't seen her around. And whatever that was..." He waved his had in a circular motion in the direction Serena once stood. "It was weird."

"So talk!" Jed demanded.

"Fine. You want to know what happened? I don't even know what happened so maybe you can explain it to me." Darien rubbed the back of his neck. "She woke up bleeding and trying to leave. I begged her to stay and let me help her. At least clean the wound and stop the bleeding. She eventually agreed. She was standing there with just..."

The guys leaned in closer as Darien tried to pick his words wisely. He knew the relationship Andrew had with Serena and he did not want to cause any unnecessary drama.

"Just standing there. I am not sure what came over me. I went to put some rubbing alcohol on a cut, she flinched. I tried to comfort her because the cuts were so bad. I blew some air on it and...God her skin was so smooth. Cut up and everything it was still..." Darien threw his head back. "I have no idea what came over me in that second..."

"You kissed her." Jed completed the story.

"_You_. Kissed. _Her_?" Andrew was trying hard to piece that sentence together in his head.

"Well no...but yes...I guess." Darien scratched his head. "I kissed the bruised cut on her shoulder. I didn't actually kiss her...I think."

"And then..."Jed made a face.

"Then she jumped and turned around...I didn't know what to say when she looked at me. Her eyes were so wide. I got lost in them and I couldn't think of anything so I apologized."

"You apologized?" Andrew slapped both hands on his face. "Why?"

"Because I didn't know what to do." Darien explained.

Jed tapped the center of his forehead. "After you apologized...what happened?"

"I stood there, apologized and said that was wro-"

"Stop." Andrew interrupted. "Please. Please. Tell me you did not say it was a mistake."

Darien looked to the side.

"God you're stupid!" Andrew shouted

"What?!"

"What do you mean what? How was it a mistake?" Jed interjected before Andrew could speak.

"She had just been beaten to near death." Darien tried to explain himself. "It was not the time or place."

"Said who?"

"Says anyone. I bet you if anything went any further and her friends found out...I would be murdered for taking advantage of a weak and vulnerable Serena."

"That's bullshit and you know it." Andrew disputed. "You convinced yourself that is the reason. But we know the reason."

"Right..because you two just know it all!"

"You are so scared that she may have rejected you that you shot her down before she had a shot." Andrew explained.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Jed said crossing his arms.

"Like you are such a love expert! Someone made the last move... I think it is your turn now!" Darien snapped at Jed.

"This is not about me. My story is a little more complicated."

"How?"

"Stop trying to change to the subject!" Jed shouted.

"No you are avoiding the subject!" Darien shouted back.

"Guys stop shouting. People are looking." Andrew tried to settle the two. "And Jed you are avoiding the subject."

"What subject?" Jed asked cluelessly.

"She dated him. And now you are worried, she won't be as committed to you as she was to him."

Jed sat back in his seat.

"From where I am sitting you two are way too reserved for different reasons, and it doesn't make sense. Two amazing women are standing in front of each of you, and you guys can't get out of your damn heads to just let it happen."

"My situation is not that cut and dry. She dated him for god sake."

"We didn't date." Darien argued.

"Call it what you want, but she was very wrapped around your finger. I was invisible."

"But you aren't now." Andrew pointed out.

"So we think."

"Maybe you two should really stop doing that. Just stop and let it all happen."

"Let what happen?" Darien asked. He had no clue.

"Love you numb nut! You love her. She was right in front of you and you let her go, again."

"Again?" Darien was even more confused.

"Again. Every time she ran away crying. You could have ran after her. I bet after you kissed her. You had a chance. And right here just eye contact was all you needed."

"Yeah!" Jed said agreeingly.

"Shut up! You are just as bad! She was in your car. You could have said anything. She apologized. You sat in your car." Andrew scratched the back of his neck. "Missed opportunities."

"So now what?"

"If I have to spell it out for you two...maybe you both deserve to miss out."


	13. Chapter 13

Serena yawned and did a big stretch as she walked down to the edge of the stairs. She could hear her family laughing down stairs. The bang sound indicated her mom was going to be whipping up something delicious. She took a big whiff. "Mom!" She yelled with a big smile on her face. They were only gone for a day but she was lonely without them. "Mommy!" She yelled again when she didn't hear anything.

_"In the kitchen Serena!"_ Irene yelled. _"Seesh wake a bear with that screech!"_

She could hear Sammy laugh and that too brought a smile to her face. She walked through the hall way under the stairs that led to her kitchen. She crossed the threshold and her smile suddenly faded.

"Serena show some manners." Ken scolded. "Say good morning to our guest."

"What is he doing here?" Was all that she could get out.

"Serena." Her mom hissed. "Manners!"

Serena side glared her mother who suddenly had her arms crossed. She looked down. Licked her lip. "Good morning Darien. What brings you here?"

"Well Serena, we came home and saw Darien's car parked outside our house." Irene said cheerily.

"Naturally dad was ready to kill him." Sammy added with a light chuckle.

"Sammy..."Irene scolded. "He wasn't going to kill you, but he was ready to fight." Irene smiled.

"Enough... It is everyday I pull up to my house and some random man is sleeping in my driveway. With my little girl home..."

"No need to explain sir. I understand. It was an awkward situation." Darien cut him off.

"So why were you out there?" Serena sat across from him folding her hands across the table. She smirked at him.

"Well..." Darien let out a cough to clear his throat. "When I heard that you you were home alone..."

"Wait who the hell told you I was home alone?"

"Serena!" Irene yelled. "Language!"

"Mom! He was outside our home. I don't talk to him how the hell did he find out?!"

Ken looked at Darien with a questionable look. "How did you find out?"

"Serena and her friend were at the caf-"

"Serene left the house?" Ken interrupted. "Young lady we left you clear instructions not to leave. What were you doing out?"

Serena eyes widened. "Ummm."

"You were getting that book remember? For your history class?" Darien cut her off. "Sorry sir. As I was saying we saw her at the cafe in the library and she was rushing out to get home before it got dark. Mina had mentioned she was going to be alone."

Serena thought back. Let out a sigh and shut her eyes. "Mina..." She said under her breath.

"Yeah...and when I saw the fear in your face, and I thought about your recent attacks, I figured I would just post out here to make sure you were okay. If anything happened. I would be here." Darien nodded.

"And for that I cannot be mad." Ken said raising his coffee cup.

"This is crazy." Serena said shaking her head. She started to rub her temples.

"Why don't we just eat." Irene came over with a tray of food. She placed it down in front of everyone. "Darien here let me grab you a plate."

"Serena go help your mother!" Ken demanded.

"What?" Serena questioned.

"Go."

"Fine..." She rolled her eyes and dragged herself out of her chair.

"Sorry about that." Ken apologized as he rolled up his sleeves. "You would think she would be more grateful." He shook his head.

Serena and Irene came back with the plates and silverware. They all sat down. Everyone ate with little small talk in between. Serena just sat there across from Darien, glaring. She didn't eat much. One by one people finished. Serena just sat there until her mom cleared her throat. She knew what that meant. She got up and started collecting the dishes and she walked them to the kitchen.

"Darien while Serena finishes the dishes, care to join me in the den for some tea?" Ken offered.

"I can make some green tea or a good oolong." Irene offered again with a smile.

"Actually I will go help her." Darien stood up with his plate.

"You don't have too." Serena and Ken said in unison.

"You are the guest. You do not have to clean after yourself." Ken insisted.

"No sir I insist. All I did was sleep in my car and your hospitality has exceed ten folds." Darien argued.

Serena rolled her eyes. She knew she would not avoid the moments to come. He was going to help her with the dishes. She walked into the kitchen. Slowly put all the dishes in the sink and turned on the water. Darien stood next to her. She refused to look at him.

"Serena."

She ignored him.

"I was only trying to look out for you."

She didn't say one word.

"Serena!" Darien hissed. "I am trying to help you!"

Serena threw the dish down into the pool of hot soapy water. Turned around and looked at Darien. "All of a sudden?'

He put the dish rag down and turned to her. He put his hands up.

"Don't fucking touch me." Serena softly yelled.

"I am trying to talk to you. Calm down!"

"You have no right to be here. You have no right to touch me! You tortured me for years. How many nights I went home crying because of everything you and Raye said." Serena scoffed. "I asked you to stop over and over and nothing. And why? Because you were dealing with shit and you just couldn't deal with someone else being happy? You are nothing but games. All the shit you said, even when I tried to ignore you. All the shit you put me through, when I tried to be invisible and now all of a sudd-"

Her words were suddenly cut off by Darien's lips pressed against hers. His hands cupped her small face. Her hands dangled at her side. She didn't know what to do. Push him off? He was too strong would only hold her tighter. Bite him so he let's go? Her dad would come running in and grab a knife from the sink. It would be such a mess to clean up. The world just wouldn't be the same without him. His lips against hers were so soft. His body against hers, made her feel so safe and so warm. Her eyes fluttered shut. Her hands rose up to his chest. And in that moment she kissed him back. He tongue slipped in her mouth and she didn't jump back. He nibbled her bottom lip. His hands fell from her face and wrapped around her small waist. Her hands still on his chest.

Across town in the library. Jed frantically scrolled through one of his text books. He let a deep sigh.

"Do you mind if I take this seat?" A soft female voice interrupted his studies.

He looked up to see a slender, raven haired female in front of him. She was wearing blue overalls and pink shit under. Her hair in a ponytail. She had no make up on. He wanted to yes with nothing but excitement but the anger of the past took over him. He looked back down at his book and shrugged his shoulder. The library was full so she had nowhere to sit. She softly pulled out her seat and sat down. He pulled his books closer to him to make room for her and she laid out all her books.

She observed him as he struggled. Scrolling page to page.

"Are you okay?" She whispered.

"Fine." He hissed.

She looked around for a different seat. She knew it was crazy full because of finals but she just hoped. Nothing. She exhaled. She looked down at her textbook. Opened to the page that was folded. He again was looking for something in his books but could not find it. She bit her lip. He already shut her down tried to ignore him. But him turning the pages so quick was starting to disrupt not just her but the people around them too. She put her highlighter down and took a deep breath. "I know I am younger than you and maybe I don't know what you are studying...but let me try to help you." She placed her hands on his and he stopped. He looked up at her. "Let me see what you are working on." She smiled softly at him and pulled his notes over to herself to review.

He watched and she looked over his notes.

"What does this say?" Raye looked confused pointed at a word in his notes.

"See I knew you wouldn't be able to help. That is why I didn't ask." Jed snatched his notes back.

"I didn't say I didn't know." Raye softly shouted defensively. "I just asked because your chicken scratch is unclear."

Jed became red.

"Now give that back to me!" Raye snatched it.

A hush came from behind them. They both sunk in their seat.

"If this is what I think you are trying to say...here is your answer." Raye shrugged her shoulder.

"What?" Jed asked confused. "Where?" He leaned over the book and Raye again leaned over too.

"Right here." She pointed out the spot where she found the answer. She then looked up to see Jed's face less than an inch from hers. He looked in her eyes and she looked back at him.

"Thanks." Jed got lost in her scent for a minute. "I have been looking for that for a good minute. I must have reread that sentences almost 100 times."

"You just needed another set of eyes." She smiled again, awkwardly. She pushed his book back to him and went back to hers.

He just observed her profiled. Part of him hoped he saw her looking from the side of her eyes, but he was not sure. He kept looking back his book. Her being there was such a distraction, but he needed to get this studying done. He looked at the library ceiling and sighed.

"Maybe you need a change of scenery." Rayes' voice broke his moment.

"Maybe I should leave." He started to push his books closer to him to pack.

"Or may _we_ can go somewhere else together? Get some air and..."


	14. Chapter 14

Darien's arms remained encircled around Serena's little waist. He held her tight. Body pushed up against his. Her little hands still on his chest not moving. He softly moved his tongue around her mouth as she moved hers in the opposite direction. Both had there eyes shut and everything around them seemed to be gone. He moved one hand up to her cheek and tucked a strand of hair out of her face and away from his kiss. As his hand went back down to her waist a laugh could be heard from the living room causing her to jump. She backed up at little still hands on his chest, eyes wide, she licked her lip and suddenly her face because red. She quickly turned away from his stare.

"Ummmm." She moved her hands from his chest and with one hand swiped her hair out of her face, then turned her body towards the sink.

"Serena..." He whispered.

Her mind was going a mile a minute. She tried to collect her breath.

"Serena." He reached one hand over to rub her arm, but with cat like reflexes she pulled away, causing him to draw back.

"You should... ummm...go..." She shook her head. "Tell my parents you remembered you had tons of homework and go." She looked back down the dishes and started scrubbing like nothing just happened.

Darien just looked at her. Not one tear down her face or in her eyes. The look on her face was just blank.

"Serena." Darien whispered and pleaded.

"Please just go." She licked her lips and nodded her head. From the corner of her eyes she saw him turn and walk away. He entered the living room and she could hear him saying bye to her family. She heard her dad welcome him back anytime. He actually meant it she could tell. She completed the dishes. Washed her hands and walked up to her room. Not a word to anyone downstairs.

Darien sat in his car. Not sure what to do. He thought about going back in, pretending he forgot something. He thought about just zooming off and forgetting about her. But he just sat there. He reached for his phone and sent one message.

_'Andrew,I made my move. She told me to leave.I hate you.'_

Darien threw his phone to the side. He rested his on the window then rested head in his hand. He turned on the car and before he drove his phone went off.

_'Message from Andrew: Did you chase her?'_

He looked up at her house and zoned in on her window.

Raye sat in the grass, leaning against a tree. She took a deep breath of fresh air and looked down to Jed. He was laying, down feet in the air, flipping through his book. He was trying to get comfortable on the grass. He kept readjusting his body. The dirt kept getting into his sleeves.

"Ugh..."He could feel her staring at him. He turned around. Their eyes met and her face turned as red as a tomato. She looked back down to her notebook in her lap.

Jed shook his head. He pushed himself up. "I'm not sure how you can focus sitting in such an uncomfortable area."

"Are you done?" Raye asked confused and somewhat sad. She forced a smile.

"For now." Jed stretched and turned to crack his back. "It is hurting my back and the dirt is digging into my elbows. I need to be somewhere a little more cozy and comfortable."

"Oh." Raye bit her lower lip and started to bend the edges of her book. "I thought the scenery would make studying easier for you. Sorry."

Jed looked down at her defeated face. She didn't look up at her.

"Guess you're heading back to the library. I'll just stay here...it is probably too crowded for both of us to get a seat anyways." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I mean. I could go back there, but those chairs are not very comfortable either and there are too many people there. I have another place in mind. You could come if you want." He shrugged and offered his hand out to her.

Raye looked at his hand then up to Jed. Then back to his hand. She put her hand in his. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere." Jed answered.

"What do you mean _'somewhere'_?"

"Exactly as it sounds. We. Are. Going. Somewhere. Unless you would rather stay here." He smirked at her.

Her hand still in his. She smiled back at him. "No. I'd rather be with you."

The words flowed out her mouth so naturally. He couldn't believe what she said. He knew he heard it. He knew she said it. But it still did not make it real.

"Are we going to start moving?" Not sure if he changed his mind. She asked with a slowly fading smile.

"Let's go." He didn't let go of her hand as he led the way to his car.

"Do I get a small hint..."

"No."

"Come on..." She pleaded.

"Are you going to beg the whole way? Because it's kind of irking me."

"Will you cave and tell me where we are going?"

He looked over to her. She had a little glimpse of hope in her eyes. He smirked again and then his face went straight. "No."

Raye rolled her eyes. He opened the door for her and she went in. Jed closed the door when she put her leg in and nodded, signaling that the door was clear and it would not hit her. He then looked up at the sky and exhaled. He really had no idea where he was taking her. He still couldn't believe she agreed to go, but now he was going to make it worth it for her. He walked around to his seat and got in.

She watched as he drove.

"You can ask me and I am not telling you."

"Well how much longer? At least tell me that!"

"10 more minutes."

"10 minutes! There is nothing 10 minutes out of Tokyo."

"That you are aware of." Jed looked over his shoulder as he changed lanes.

His arm rested on the center. His fingers tapped the edge over and over again. He was nervous. Raye then placed her arm next to his. She took a deep breath in and then rested her hands on his. For a second she thought he pull it away, but to her surprise he didn't.

Serena slammed her computer shut. She rubbed her eyes and sunk back into her chair. She had locked herself in her room and to distract herself she buried her head in her books. She really thought it would help. Get lost in history was her plan. It didn't work.

She caught herself reading the same sentences over and over again. And then she would catch herself drifting back into the memory of the kiss. It was more than a kiss, it was passionate. It was what she always believed a kiss should feel like. Two people making a connection. Wanting to be close to each other and trying to show each other how much they wanted each other. And then she would remember Raye. She lost so much. She was not going to be the reason he leaves her. She wasn't going to cause her anymore unhappiness. Even if it meant she would be.

She pulled herself out of her chair. Turned around and looked out at the window. What she saw caused her to jump back and scream. She heard her dad call for her. He was rushing up the stairs.

_'Serena!' _He started bang on the door. _'What's wrong! Open this door! Serena! Don't make me kick it down!'_

Serena watched as Tuxedo Mask stood on the tree branch. Begging her to stay quiet. His hands together. Shaking.

_'Serena! Open the door!'_

She went to the door. And opened it just a crack. Only exposing her head to her dad.

"I am sorry dad..." She looked behind her. Not sure if he could see what is behind her window. "I was grabbing something from the top of my closet and spider came out! "

He looked at her crazy.

"But I killed it" She smiled."Aren't you proud of me?"

"Ugh... Serena..." He rubbed his face. "I thought you were hurt!"

"Sorry Dad. I am going to get ready for bed though. I love you!" Serena then shut the door leaving her dad there to shake his head.

She shut off the light in her room and listened as her dad started to walk away. When she heard him go down the stairs. She rushed to her window. She opened it slowly.

"The hell are you doing here?" Was the first thing she whispered.

"I needed to speak to you."

"How the hell are you just standing there..." She then put her hand up. "Don't answer that. You're Tuxedo Mask. You practically guide through the sky. I am not sure why you standing on a branch is so surprising to me." She moved her hand to her forehead and rubbed her temple.

"Please Serena we need to talk."

Serena looked at him as he stood there looking back at her.

"Please."


	15. Chapter 15

Raye sat in her tub humming a little song. She pushed the bubbles and forth and watched as the bubble water ran down her fingers. She thought of her hand inside Jed's hands. How he held her so tight, like he was never going to let her go, but not so tight that he crushed her tiny hands. She took a deep breath in. She could still smell the scent of his cologne as if she was still hugging him. She never thought the night would have ended the way it did.

She played back the moment in her head over and over again. Jed standing by his car door as she walked out. Her jumping into his arms for a hug and then her leaning in for a kiss, just for him to turn away. It didn't make sense to her. The talked and they laughed, it was not the same as before but, given there are different feelings she didn't really expect it too.

She tried to call her friends to get an explanation of just why it ended the way it did. She wanted to pick their brains because nothing she thought of made sense. He didn't even wait until she actually got into her house before driving away. It was just weird. But they were all busy. Well at least Amy was. Lita and Mina didn't pick up. So she is assuming they wereThen she remembered all the nights she would call Serena and no matter how late it was, she would pick up. She never said much, but at least she picked up.

She remembered the first night Darien flaked on her...how she sat on the phone crying and Serena was bashing him to make her feel better, but instead she started taking jabs at Serena. Telling her she would not know a good guy if he was laying right on top of her expressing his undying love. She remembered telling Serena, Darien was just too complicated for her simple, dumb, blond, mind to understand.

She started to slide down into the water. She remembered when she would call Serena with the water running and she wouldn't even have to say anything Serena would know just by the sound of the water in the background Raye was upset. Bubble bathes were how she calmed herself down. Mina, Lita and Amy thought it was weird but on bad days Serena would understand. Nobody did ever understand her like Serena did.

She splashed some water on her shoulder. They used to joke that they would get their "element/power" tattooed on their shoulder. Raye chuckled at herself. She never really did have anything good to say to Serena. When they talked about the tattoos first thing she would say was Serena was nothing without her wand. The power power of the moon did nothing for her, just gave her a cute outfit and tiara.

She sunk even more into her tub. "What am I going to do?" She asked herself.

Still standing in front her window looking at Tuxedo Mask, Serena could not figure out what to really say. For a good three minutes she went back and forth about whether or not she was going to open the window. She was actually going to close the curtain on him when she thought he slipped. Forgetting that he was Tuxedo Mask, and that he could glide from buildings, she threw the window opened to lean out and catch him. But it was him who had to catch her and safely bring her back into her room.

As her stood in her room, fully transformed, he too didn't know what to say. He thought about de-transforming but if her parents walked in he needed to be out fast. He took one step closer to her and she put her hand up to stop him.

"Serena..." He whispered.

She couldn't believe all this time she did not connect his voice to Darien.

"Please talk to me."

She bit her nail and shook her head.

"Why not?"

"You shouldn't be here."

"I need to talk to you. I need to see you."

"Why Darien? Out of no where why?"

He couldn't figure out how to explain it. Her not speaking to him and her avoiding him, affected him in a way he never thought possible.

"Darien, you make fun of me. Beg me to leave you alone. Beg me to stay away. And now suddenly you're here?" Serena rubbed her temple. "What would Raye think of this?"

"She doesn't matter."

"No, she does matter."

Darien was thrown back by her comment, but at the same time he expected it. Raye did and said some awful things to her, almost more awful than the things he said and did, but she always forgave her. Though her actions pushed Serena away, her loyalty is one thing he always admired about her.

"Serena."

"You need to go. Whatever this was...if it was anything has already gone too far."

"It hasn't even begun." Tuxedo Mask took one tiny step closer.

"Don't come any closer or I will scream." Serena threatened.

"Serena please."

"Darien/Tuxedo Mask, there is nothing to discuss. I did what you wanted. I am leaving you alone."

"That is not what I want, and that is not what you want either and you know it."

"I have a lot of things going on right now... I am not sure what I want."

"So that kiss was nothing?"

"You kissed me first. Both times!"

"And guess what?" He balled his fist. "You kissed me back."

"Lapse of judgement." Serena looked out her window.

"Could have fooled me."

"It doesn't matter what you think. You are wit-"

"For the last time I am not with Raye."

"But you were!" Serena sat at the edge of her bed and looked at her snow globes.

"Serena. I was never with her."

Serena looked at him confused.

"Yes we went on dates, but we were never together."

"She thought you guys were, and that's all that matters."

"So what I say doesn't matter anything!"

Serena shrugged her shoulders and looked back to her globes.

Tuxedo mask looked at her. She didn't budge.

Finally in her bed. Hair wrapped in a towel, Raye picked up her phone and dialed a phone number. She wasn't sure what she was going to say but she hoped he pick up. It went straight to voicemail. She threw her phone down. And turned to look at her bookshelf. On her shelf was a photo of her and main 4 friends. She remembered right after that photo was taken, Darien flaked on her date and she ran home crying. One friend caught up to her. And instead of thanking her, she asked why doesn't she ever run that fast while they are training.

She exhaled and threw her blanket over her head.

Serena looked out her window. A small part of her was hoping she was going to see Tuxedo Mask turn around but she knew he wasn't going too.

"Serena...?" Luna cautiously called. "was that...?"

"Yeah."

"What did he want? How did he know you lived here."

"It doesn't matter."

"Why not...he knows who your regular person Serena..that is dangerous. What if he is working with Zoicite? You could be attacked again?"

"He wouldn't do that."

"How do you know?"

"He is Darien. Luna."

"What? Tuxedo Mask... Darien?" The cat pondered. "Can't believe I didn't see the resemblance." She then looked at Serena.

"Then what was he doing here?"

"It doesn't matter." Serena slid down in her bed and threw her blanket over her head.

"Serena...?"

"He dated Raye...Luna and even if it wasn't real to him it was too her. And let's both be honest. I could never hold a candle to Raye's light."

"You love him." Luna rested her head right to Serena's.

She sniffled. "I'll get over it."


	16. Chapter 16

"Guys this is not going to work." Serena scolded them as they walked down the hall of her house.

"Oh come on...Mina can be very convincing." Lita argued.

"Yeah...they never say no to me!" Mina rationed.

"That was before every happened. They have been extra crazy since I snuck out to the library." She motioned her fingers in quotations.

"Don't blame us. Blame lover boy!" Lita started to get loud.

"Shhhhh..." Mina put her index finger to her mouth. "This won't work if they hear you numb nut!"

"Who are you calling a numb nut?!"

"Shut up!"

They three reached the bottom of the stairs. They adjusted their shirts and Mina ran her finger through her hair. She straightened her posture and walked into the kitchen where Serena's parents were sipping on some tea. She smiled at them as Serena and Lita followed behind.

"Girls..."Ken asked abruptly. "Do you need something."

"Well..Sir...and Ma'am." Mina bowed. "We were wondering if maybe...we can go get a milk shake at the arcade?" Her smile widened.

"And then go back to my house!" Lita added.

Ken and Irene looked at each other. Then back to the girls. "No."

"Awwww...come on dad and mom! I promise we will be safe!" Serena pleaded.

"Honey it is not you we don't trust it is everyone else out there." Irene tried to explain.

"We still have no idea who attacked you. They are still out there." Ken removed his glasses. "Who knows just lurking behind a bush."

"We won't let her out of our site sir. In fact we will order the drinks now, so it will be ready by the time we get there and then we will just go straight to my house."

All three girls nodded in unison. Their smiles were from ear to ear.

"No..."Ken said again pulling up his newspaper to cover his face.

"Dad..."

"Serena. We are only trying to protect you. We cannot have you getting hurt again"

"Or worse killed!"

"But you cannot trap me here forever dad." She sat down next to her parents. "Please I will be safe." She looked at him with big puppy dog eyes.

"Serena..."

"Sir, I promise I will keep her safe. And we will call you when we get to the arcade and then when we get to my house!"

"Girls why can't you stay here?" Irene questions. "We would feel so much more comfortable with her here."

"But maaaaaammm."

"What Serena? What is there that we don't have."

"Mom... please?"

"We promise we will keep her safe." The two girls stood behind Serena.

Ken looked at Irene. Irene tilted her head. "What do you think honey?"

Serena smiled at her dad.

"Fine."

The three girl jumped for joy!

"But it is to the arcade and back to Mina's house! No stops!"

"An no short cuts." Irene added.

"And no snack runs after you get there! Take whatever snacks we have here that you may want later."

"Promise! I love you guys!" Serena kissed both her parents. "Let's go pack!"

With that they all three ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. They sounded like a herd of horses. Irene looked at Ken.

"I know...I am a little nervous too."

"But they promised." Irene tried to convince herself.

Before they knew it the girls were all shouting bye to them and walking out the door.

"I can't believe they said yes!"

"I told you I am very convincing!"

"I gotta say Mina...today was not your best work!" Lita interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Mina turned to Mina surprised. Acting was going to be her major and she thought she was the best at it.

"Serena did most the work. She did the puppy eyes, and begging!"

"Hey I volleyed the ball up and she spiked it!" Mina stuck her tongue out.

"Well...I am out that is all that matters. I could not stay another day in that house." Serena took a big whiff of fresh air. She wasn't going to ruin the moment but she did feel incomplete with out Amy and Raye. Raye was not invited and Amy could not choose between the girls so she just stayed home.

"Well let's get to the arcade and then head home!" Mina said picking up her pace.

Sitting at the bar of the arcade, Raye swirled her her milkshake straw.

"Where are all your friends?" A deep male voice asked from behind her.

"Oh hey Darien..." Raye looked up and then back to her drink. "Amy is studying."

"And the other two?"

"Are with Serena." She licked her lips. They were sweet from the chocolate shake. She didn't even like chocolate but today she wanted one for whatever reason.

"She's still not talking to you?"

Raye just shrugged her shoulder and shook her head. "I kinda thought we would have settled it by now."

"Well...did you apologize?" Andrew came from the back of the arcade to interrupt. "Either of you?"

Darien just stayed straight faced. He wasn't sure what he knew or what she knew.

"Don't worry Raye you figure it out... Serena is too sweet to hold a grudge for too much longer." Darien put his hand on Raye's shoulder.

"Well...well...well..." Lita came through the door, arms crossed and with a smirk. "Guys isn't this just a sweetest site?"

Right behind her was none other than Mina and then Serena. Darien popped up from his seat. He hadn't seen her since that night outside her house. She had old bruises, but nothing new that he could see. Her eyes caught his and she looked away.

"Guys why don't we just grab that seat over there." Serena pointed to the booth.

"Yeah Leets I will order and you two go sit." Mina offered.

"Why do we have to tip toe around these two?" Lita argued.

"Lita stop. Come on." Serena starting walking over to the table.

"You're despicable. She shows nothing but loyalty to you and instead of reaching out to apologize and maybe...just maybe come to the sleepover you come on a date with him." She looked Darien up and down.

"Lita come on." Mina tried to make her stop.

"No she needs to hear this." Lita tilted her head. "Ask your lover boy who's window he has been sitting out side of these last few weeks?" She smirked. "One hint. Not yours."

"Andrew we will take three chocolate shakes to go." Mina said grabbing Lita's arm towards the table.

Andrew looked at the four in front of him. He was trying to understand everything that just unfolded in front of him. "Come right up Mina." Was all he could say.

Raye looked at her shake. Nodded her head. She wasn't sure how she as feeling. Andrew placed the three shakes down. The girls came up to grab it. They smiled at Andrew and headed out.

"So...you were outside her window?" Andrew started to question.

"Look I needed to talk to her."

"About?"

"It doesn't matter." He put his cup down and scooted himself forward closer to the counter. "She didn't want to talk to me."

"Was it because of me?" Raye finally spoke up.

"It's fine Raye. It doesn't matter." Darien threw his hands up.

"You always loved her...didn't you?"

Andrew stood on the other side of the counter. Serious face. Wanting to hear his answer. His arms were folded. He knew the answer. He just needed him to admit out loud.

"It really doesn't matter."

"Yes it does." Andrew argued.

"Why?"

"Just answer the damn question!" Raye slammed her hand down.

"Fine. Yes I do love her okay? Since my first real interaction with her." Darien released a breath as if suddenly the weight of the world was off his shoulder. "Not the day she threw the paper at my head. But she is sooo my opposite and-"

"You wondered how it could possibly work?" Raye nodded. "She loves you too you know?"

"Pshhhhh." Darien rolled his eyes.

"I am serious." Raye turned to him. "You forget how well I know her."

Darien just poured another packet of sugar in his coffee.

"I am serious. I know I wasn't the best friend to her...But I did spend a lot of time with her." Raye smiled at him. "The way she looked at you when she walked in, the way her face sank when she saw me... She was hurt Darien."

"Hurt? She had no reason to feel hurt. We aren't dating" Darien turned to Raye. "And she rejected me."

"But you guys did date. Or whatever you guys call what you two did..." Andrew shook his head. "And she would never do that to Raye...no matter how messed up she is to her. Serena is loyal."

"Guys it really doesn't matter."

"It does matter because if we don't fix this... you two will both be miserable."

"Nothing new in my life." Darien shrugged. Picked up his coffee and took a sip.

Just then Raye jumped from her seat. She grabbed her head.

"Raye are you okay?"

"No! We need to go!"

"What?" Darien looked confused. "Go where?"

"Mina and Lita transformed." Raye blurted out, forgetting Andrew was standing right there.

"Transformed?" Andrew tried to play off the fact he figured out the girls were the scouts a long time ago.

"Something's wrong!" Raye grabbed her purse, pulled out her wand, and she was out the door.

"Dare...Serena is with th-" Before he could finish that sentences Darien was out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Sailor Mars and Tuxedo Mask sprinted with everything they had. With every step the park felt further and further away.

"So when were going to tell us who you were!" Mars shouted.

"Not the time to discuss this!" Tuxedo Mask shouted.

"How long have you know who we were!?"

"Again focus on getting the girls and Serena!" He yelled.

Suddenly a flash of thunder went up into the sky and came back down.

"They're over there!" Mars pointed to the left.

With that Tuxedo Mask leapt and sored to the the sky. Going from tree to tree he needed to get to her. "Please, please let her be okay." He whispered to himself.

The two finally arrive on the scene.

"About damn time you get here!" Sailor Jupiter yelled.

"Jupiter this is not the time and place! We need to get Serena down!" Tuxedo Mask tried to reason.

"Sorry Mask boy but you are not needed here." Jupiter jumped up. "JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"

Sailor Mars flipped over to her team. "MARS FIRE...IGNITE!

Before the girls could hit Zocite as she held Serena by her legs with her telepathic grip, Malachite appeared. He surrounded the three of them with a forcefield.

"What you had to bring re-enforements!?" Sailor Jupiter mocked.

"Yeah!? You couldn't fight your own damn battle." Sailor Mars shouted.

"Psshhh...I could take you guys on in on sna-"

"Zocite!" Malachite scolded. "Do not engage in these pitiful teenager mockery." He moved his hands to enforce the forcefield. "Stick to the plan."

"Oh right my love." Zoicite moved her hand to flip Serena back around. She was unconscious. "I have been so bored while you have been in hiding. But now that I ha-"

"MERCURY ICE BUBBLES...FREEZE!"

Tuxedo Mask threw a handful of roses at the frozen forcefield and it all shattered.

"Just in time Mercury!" Mina cheered. "VENUS LOVE CHAINS ENCIRCLE!"

Tuxedo Mask threw another handful of roses. While trying to dodge the attack Zoicite broke her concentration on Serena and her telepathic grip became undone. She started to fall again. The girls gasped. Malachite threw a blast throwing them all back. Tuxedo Mask again dove.

"She can't hit that ground. She can't hit that ground!"

"Ugh these kids ruin all of our fun!" Zoicite whined.

"Shut it! Retreat!" Malachite shouted.

"But. But...I was going to have some fun with blond bimbo!"

"I said Retreat!"

"Fine!" She looked back at the four scouts and Tuxedo Mask. "But I will be back for her. Mark my word! HAHAHHA."

The girls watched as she vanished in her swirl of pedals. Then they focused their attention on Serena. Tuxedo Mask was cradling her in his arms. "I am so sorry! I should have followed you when you left." He whispered. He lightly kissed her forehead.

"Tuxedo Mask..." Sailor Venus whispered as she slowly kneeled down to him and Serena. She lightly put her hand on Serena's leg. "We need to take her."

"No! I am taking her to my place tonight!"

"Over my dead body!" Jupiter squared up. "Now give her to us!"

"You heard Zoicite she will come back for her." He stood up. Still holding her as tight as he could. "I need to be there to protect her!"

"Jupiter. Let him take her." Mars tried to reason.

"_We_ made a promise to keep her safe." Jupiter shot a look at Mars. "Keeping promises is a loyalty thing" She looked her up and down. "Something you aren't too familiar with."

"Guys not the time or place!" Mercury yelled. "Tuxedo Mask Serena will be safest with us."

"Really?" Tuxedo Mask pointed out the destruction around.

"Hey that was not our fault! We were ambushed!" Jupiter tried to defend her actions.

"Guys stop!" Mina yelled.

"I am taking her with me. I have already sat back enough." He looked Venues in her eyes. And then it all made sense to her.

"Darien."

"_Darien!?_" Jupiter took another step forward as he stepped back. "I should have known! Give her to me!"

"Jupiter stop." Mina stood between the two.

"We made a promise. We are taking her! Who knows what he will do to her!"

"I will protect her!"

"And I am supposed to believe that?"

"He said he will."

"No surprise there Pyro takes lover boy's side! You get no say in it!"

Mars looked at Venus for help. If there was one person to take her side it was the Goddess of Love.

"Jupiter. He will protect her." She turned back to him. "And we will get her back in the morning!"

"Promise!"

"You guys have got to be kidding me! How do we even know we can trust him!?" She threw both hands over her face. She could not believe what the girls were saying. "You guys are literally letting some ass-"

"Jupiter!" Mercury scolded.

"Sorry." She put her hand over her mouth. "Some guy we barely know take our friend!" She turned to Mars. "Maybe not your friend."

Mars hung her head down.

"Jupiter just have some faith." Venus put her hand up to calm her down. "She will be in good hands."

"I promise I will take care of her!"He nodded at the girls. "I will see you all in the morning."

He started off towards his apartment as the three girls watched. Jupiter stood there with her hands balled up in fists.

He kissed her cheeks every chance he could. She was still out. When he arrived to his apartment he walked to his room and slowly placed her on his bed. He then untransformed. He watched as she laid there peacefully. Zoicite didn't leave any new bruises. He counted her breathing to make sure she was not declining. He kissed her forehead to feel if she was still warm. He knew he could have just used his hands but he wanted her to know that he was there.

One chance was all he wanted from her. Just one chance to show how much he loved her. One chance to prove that there was nothing between him and Raye, or any girl for that matter. Just one chance was all he wished for as he watched her sleep. He slowly started to doze off when her head suddenly hit his. He popped up watched as she stirred around.

"hmmmmm? Where am I?" She tossed and turned then finally turned to see Darien right next to her. "Darien? What the hell?! How did I get here!?" She remembered this room oh to well. The smell. The feel of the bed. Everything. She started to panic.

"Serena calm down."

"How am I here? Last I remember I was in the park with my shake...We weren't supposed to take any detours, but I just wanted to be at the park. I love the park..."She ran one hand across her forehead. She then remembered. "We were attacked! Are they okay? Where are they!?"

"Serena please calm down." He put both hands on her lab as she sat up on the bed. "The girls are fine! Sailor Mars and Mercury were able to get to you guys. They are fine and you are here, safe. No new bruises."

"Why am I here? Why would they let me come here if I didn't have anything wrong?" She looked around.

"I wanted to make sure you were safe?"

"What?" She looked confused. "No I need to go." She threw the blanket off her and started to climb out of the bed.

"I am not letting you leave at this time. Especially with Zoicite promising to come back for you!"

"Why do you suddenly care Darien?! For god sake you're with Raye! Remember her? Your date _today?_"

"For the last damn time! I AM NOT WITH HER! And it was not a date!" He was starting to get frustrated with the way this was going. "She was just there and so was I."

"You know what? I don't care who you love or date or whatever! You owe me no explanation! And you have no right keeping me here!"

"I NEVER LOVED HER!"

"Could have fooled me. Now move!" She tried to push him away but he didn't move. She tried to go the other way but again no budge. She looked up at him. "I am not staying here!"

"Yes, you are!"

"You are holding me hostage! Let me go!" She started to get loud. "What surprised a dummy like me would know that word?"

"No this is me protecting you! Why are you so damn stubborn to see that!"

"Gee..." She threw both hands up. "Maybe because you have done nothing but torture me since we have met! You dated one of my friends."

"I never dated her."

"Right." She looked away. "Please just let me go."

"No." Darien stood firm. "I cannot watch you get hurt again!"

"Why does it even matter to you!? Earth to Darien Shields, up until a few months you hated me!"

"I never hated you! I loved you!"

Serena stepped back. Mouth slightly opened and eyes widened.

"I mean I love you. S-still do.. I...I mean." He started to stumble his words. "I am not the best at expressing my feelings and when you stopped talking to me and the day Lita and Mina brought you in...the night I brought you here...I can't lose you without you knowing or the last thing I said was you were not worthy of being Sailor Moon, when it is obvious you are."

"I don't want to have this conversation. I want to leave."

"You are not leaving."

"You can't ma-" Before she could finish he took one giant step forward, grabbed her face and pressed his lips against hers.

The surprise lasted for barely a second. She didn't want to melt with his kiss, but she did. She slowly moved two of her hands up to his chest.

"Please don't leave..." He begged as he tilted his head to kiss her. "I never loved her. I never meant those things I said."

"I will never be as perfect as her." She pulled back from the kiss, only for him to pull her right back in.

"You're perfect to me..."


	18. Chapter 18

Darien held Serena as if she was on the brink of falling off a cliff. He dug his fingers into her side. She exhaled as he started to kiss her neck, he pushed his hands under her shirt. He felt the lace from of her bra under his fingers. He went back and forth in his mind should he unhook it. Was she ready? She is younger than him. Should he just keep it here?

He trailed down to his shoulder as she ran her hands through his jet black sweaty hair. He picked her up and she wrapped both her legs around his waist. He moved back up to suck on her red lips.

"Darien..."She called out softly.

Before he could answer there was a knock on the door.

"Ugh..."He rested his head on her shoulder. "Maybe who ever it is will go away."

Who ever it was knocked again. The two looked at the door.

"Maybe Andrew?"

"No he never just shows up."

Another knock. This time harder with purpose.

Darien looked at Serena and Serena looked back him. She rested her forehead on his.

"I will go get that." He kissed her again and headed towards the door. He rubbed his face. Opened the door.

"Good evening Mr. Shields."

"Henry!" Darien looked at him confused. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Sorry to sir we received complaints of arguing and female yelling? Just wanted to make sure all was okay. You are normally very quiet." He put both hands in his pockets. "I just wanted to make sure all was well. Maybe it was just a TV that you forgot to turn off."

He rubbed his face again, and threw his head back. "I apologize Henry. All is fine here."

"Are you sure? I just don't want anyone complaining again. You are my best tenant and all." He shrugged.

"Well then...sorry for waking you or interrupting whatever you are doing. Good evening."

"Night." Darien slammed the door behind him. "Ugh... perfect timing."

He looked up to see Serena standing in the hallway. She wiped her lips. "I am sorry. Maybe I should just go..."

"No! You are not leaving!" Darien walked over to her and put both hands on her waist.

"Darien..." She looked up at him.

"Please don't go."

She put her hand on his face. "Darien...I need to know..."

"Whatever you want?" He leaned down to kiss her lips. This time she didn't kiss him back.

"Did you ever love her...?" She whispered.

"No."

"Did you ever tell you her did?"

Darien rans his hand threw her golden hair before he but both arms around to hug her. "No."

Serena scratched her forehead and moved her hair behind her ear. "Then... w-why?"

"Did I date her?

Serena just looked up at him and nodded. He just shrugged. "I mean...we had a lot in common I guess but I just didn't...?

"So why did you lead her on?"

"I didn't. I tried to tell her. I just ... I am not sure okay." He started to back up towards the living room. He ran his hand through his hair as he started to pace in the living room.

Serena watched him from where she was. She was not sure what she was supposed to do.

"Raye was an amazing girl. She was beautiful." He let out a sigh. "But she was just...me...?" He looked at Serena and walked back over to her. "Then there is you." Serena stood straight up as he got closer. "You are full of life and full of just...wow." He put his hand on her face and again rested his forehead on hers. "You make me feel things I never thought."

"No just annoyance and anger?" She tilted her head.

He chuckled and then pulled her to him. "Not even close." He leaned down to kiss her. Small pecks so softly on her lips.

She smiled, then finally kissed him back. With each second their kiss became more passionate. He inserted his tongue into her mouth and she pushed it back with hers. She put linked her arms around his neck as he so effortlessly picked her up. She then encircled her legs around his waist as he carried her to his room. He kissed neck as he reached the bed a laid her down gently.

"Back where we were before we were interrupted."

Serena giggled. He moved her hair out of her face.

"I love hearing your giggle."

He kissed her neck as she called out his name. She ran her hands under his shirt and pulled it over his head. She then ran her fingers down his bare chest. He nibbled her lower lips.

"Serena..."

"Hmmmm?"

"I love you." He whispered.

She didn't say anything back. She just pulled him in for a deeper kiss. He ran his hand up and down her leg. Then ran his fingers along the lace of her panties before he slowly pulled them off. He tossed them to the corner of the room before positioning himself in between her legs. She bit her lower lip as he started to kiss her chest and rubbed his hands between her vaginal lips. His finger embraced her clit and she too in a deep breath. His thumb moved in a circular motion as his finger slipped inside her. She breathing started to get heavier and heavier, as her back arched. Her toes started to curl as his motions became faster.

"Darien!" She screamed.

"What do you want!"

"D-Darien!"

"I am right here...tell me!"

"I want you to be my first! Please!"

He didn't argue or second guess her demand, especially after she removed her shirt. He stood up to undo his belt buckle and remove his pants. Serena undid her bra and tossed it to the other side of the bed. Darien admired the beauty that she was. Lying on his bed. One leg bent up. He separated her legs with both his hands and he laid on top of her. He sucked on her breast before he moved back up to her mouth. The sensation of his saliva drying on her nipples excited her even more.

He was right where he need to be. He hungerly kissed her lips and swirled his tongue around hers. Before anything else he he pulled away. Looked at as her eyes fluttered.

"Serena..." He kissed he cheek.

"Hmmm."

"I want to know 100 percent are you sure?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him. She ran her little hand over his face. He tried to kiss her hand as it passed. "If you meant everything that you said...minus all the mean stuff that you said in the past, then I am sure."

Not another word was said. He wasn't going to ask her again, because he didn't want to risk her answer changing. He covered her mouth with his kiss as he slowly moved in. Her whole body tensed up. There was so much resistance, until he finally broke through. His kiss muffled her scream.

The pain was so bad she started to tear. He kissed her tears as he started to thrust back and forth inside her. He was starting off slow and trying to focus on his breath. Her painful moans slowly changed to moans of pleasure. With each sound she made Darien thrusted even harder and faster hoping to just heighten her experience.

She started dig one hand into his bare back as she ran one hand through his hair. She rotated her hips to the rhythm of his movement. He started to groan and clench the sheets around her. His heavy breathing was in her ears. He couldn't hold it anymore. He went faster and faster, until he heard her scream his name and legs extended.

Everything feeling just flowed through his body as he started to come down.

He took a few minutes as she she just laid there under him. Her eyes kept blinking. Until he finally sat himself up on the bed to catch his breath. He leaned up against the backboard as Serena positioned herself across his lap. He leaned down to kiss her bare shoulder. "Do you want any blanket? I can move?"

She just shook her head.

"Do you need anything? Water?"

"I am fine."

Darien watched her as she looked out the window. Though it was dark, he was able to see her face from the light of the moon. Her breathing was becoming regular, and he could feel her heart rate slowly go down.

"I can feel you staring at me..."

He let our a chuckle. Leaned down again to kiss her shoulder. The sweat was starting to dry, but it still had the salty taste. "I am just trying to figure out what you're thinking about."

She let out a sigh. "You don't want to know what I am thinking about."

"Anything I could to do to make it all easier. He kissed her shoulder again and then her moved up to cheek. "Whatever it is...you have me, so don't think you have to do it all on your own. And you have great friends. Remember them? They will always be there for you too."

She moved herself off Darien and laid just next to him. He sat there observing the silhouette of her body, every curve from head to toe. And he was taken back to not even 15 minutes before this moment. The way she screamed his name in the moment will forever be engraved in his mind. He let out another breath, and scooted down next to her.

She turned her body towards him, as he did towards her. He put his hand on her waist and pulled her in closer. She was in her own mind again. Letting it get the best of her. She bit her bottom lip, as he kissed her forehead to reassure her.

Back at Mina's house Lita paces back and forth.

"Stop you are making me nervous!" Mina yelled.

"I can't believe we let her go with him! He has been nothing but evil to her!"

"But he loves her." Raye came through Mina's window.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lita yelled.

She shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

"You worried too..?" Mina asked.

"No."

"Course she isn't she never cared." Lita fired back."

"I didn't mean like that. I mean I am not worried because I know she is okay."

"And you know how?"

"Because he loves her."

"And you know that how?" Lita asked again biting her nails.

"Because the way he looks at her...he never looked at me that way or anyone for that matter."

"Do you think they're...?!" Mina jumped up and looked at Raye.

"Oh god... I didn't even think about that!"

"I am going over!" Lita yelled

"No!" Raye and Mina jumped in front of her.

"Leets. We need to let them figure themselves out! Maybe he will talk her in to coming back."

Lita started to pace again...


	19. Chapter 19

With one quick pull and a mad sigh, Darien opened the door to his apartment to four female faces looking back at him. He rubbed his eyes. "Ladies. What time is it?"

Lita stepped forward, but before she could say a word, Mina put her hand out to stop her. She then looked at Darien. "We came to get Serena."

He looked at all the girls. Mina was a step in front of Lita. Amy could be seen between them. And just a step behind all of them and looking over the elevator was Raye.

"All of you?" He asked confused.

"Yes." Mina said sweetly. "We figured if we all came together, we can protect her better." She smiled.

Darien sighed.

"Sorry Darien, we need to take her." Her smile faded.

"Yeah...if we don't take her now her parents may start to worry." Amy added.

Darien stared at all of them. He wanted her to stay so bad, but he also knew she had to go. He pulled the open a little more and waved his hand in to let the entire group in. Mina walked in first as the three followed behind her. He closed his door once they all got in. They all just stood there looking at him.

"We brought her some clothes, so her parents don't suspect anything." Mina handed him a small duffle bag.

"I guess I will go get her." He shrugged and headed down the hall. He entered his room but forgot the close the door all the way.

Raye, Mina and Lita creeped a little closer to the hallways.

"Ladies. We should allow them some privacy." Amy said tapping her little black shoes.

"Shhhh..." Lita said putting her finger to her mouth. She then turned her focus back to the door. "Stop breathing so hard!" She whisper scolded Mina and Raye.

They both shot her an angry look as Amy just shook her head.

In the room, Darien observes Serena. She laid on her side facing the pillow he once slept on. She looked so peaceful. Curled in her blanket. Two hands under her small angelic face. He crawled into bed next to her. Pulled up the blanket and slowly crawled in. He leaned in, gave her a small peck on her cheek. She did not move. He then kissed her nose. Her nose crinkled. He then kissed her lips. She sniffed and then he kissed her again.

She groaned.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." He kissed her again.

She went to pull the blanket over her face, but Darien stopped her.

"Come on Serena..." Darien whispered. "You need to wake her up."

Her eyes started to flutter and she let out another groan.

"The girls are here to get you."

Her eyes opened a little wider.

"They brought you some clothes." He whispered. "You can shower really fast and they will take you home."

She blinked a few more times. Rubber her eyes.

"Come on!" He put his hand on her hips and shook her a little.

"Okay. Okay." She rolled over and stretched out a little bit. She yawned.

"The bathroom is over there. I will tell the girls you will be a minute." He leaned in to kiss her one more time. And then he rolled off the bed and headed out the door closing it behind him.

He walked down the door to see the 3 standing there awkwardly. He gave them a look as they just pretending to observe the ceiling. Amy just sat in the blue chair, shaking her head.

"She is going to shower real quick. Can I get you guys a drink?" He offered awkwardly. Lita's death glare kind of scared him and knowing she could call thunder from the sky that could stop his heart in a second caused him to have an inner panic attack.

"We are fine Darien." Mina finally answered. "Thank you for taking care of her."

"Don't thank him yet, we haven't even seen Serena yet. For all we know he could have been attacked on his way home or worse, he could be working with them and could have hurt her."

"Lita..." Raye hissed.

"Don't take his side. I am still annoyed you are here. But we need all four us incase anything happens on the walk back." Lita shot back.

"Ladies." Darien interrupted to prevent any further fighting."I promise you Serena is fine. She will be out soon and you will see." He brewed his coffee and then poured himself a cup.

The room was quiet. All that could be heard is the ticking of the clock and the sound of everyone breathing. Finally they all heard the bedroom door opened and they turned to see Serena walking down. She threw the pink bag over her shoulder.

"Serena!" Lita said excitedly. "You're okay!" Lita threw her arms around her giving her a big hug.

"I am fine Leets." Serena smiled. She looked around to see her friends. She finally noticed Raye.

"We all came to make sure you make it home safe." Mina explained as she noticed the look on Serena's face.

"We should really head out." Amy said getting up.

Darien let out a dry cough. The 5 girls turned their attention to him.

"Again thank you for taking care of her." Mina said.

"No problem." Darien walked to the door and opened it.

One by one the girls walked out. Darien nodded at each girl as they gave him a little smirk. Finally it was Serena heading out.

"Thanks for bringing me back here." She flipped her hair behind her back. "And taking care of me." She smiled at him as he looked down at her.

He missed seeing that smile. It had been so long since he seen it. Though most the time in the past it was not at him, he was reminded of the happiness it always brought him."Of course." He kissed her forehead. "Please call me when you get home, so I know you are safe."

She nodded and headed out the door. He closed the door and leaned against it. He took in a deep breath. Her scent still lingered.

The girls cautiously walked up the stairs to Serena's front the door. They constantly looked around make sure nothing or nobody would be able to sneak attack. The whole walk, Raye walked in front with her hand in her pocket ready to pull the scroll paper at any moment. Lita walked in the back her hands in tight fists. Amy and Mina were each at her side. They had plan at each turn.

"Guys, we are here. You can let your guard a little bit!" Serena tried to reason. "Mother! I am home!"

"_Hello sweet heart!_" She yelled from upstairs. "_There is some food in the kitchen if you and your friends are hungry_!"

"Thanks mom!" She yelled back. She looked at her her friends standing at the door. It has been so long since she scene this moment. However, Raye was still standing on the other side of the threshold, outside the house. She smiled a little. "Why don't all _four_ of you get get comfortable. I will go make you guys a plate." She turned to the kitchen.

Raye was looked at Amy surprised. She just smiled back at her and waved her in.

"_Serena close that door! I can feel a draft!"_ Irene yelled from upstairs.

"Okay mom!"

Raye scooted in quickly shutting the door behind her.

"Serena let me help you!" Lita yelled as she glared at Raye. She finally entered the kitchen and she stood at the edge of the counter. "Serena tell the truth." Lita whispered. "Did he hurt you?"

Serena paused and looked at Lita.

"Tell me. If he did I will shock him out of skin and make it look like a damn accident."

Serena laughed. "Lita..."

"I am serious!" Lita raised her voice slightly.

Serena walked over to her and hugged her. "Thank you for always having my back." She patted her shoulder. "I am so glad I can always count on you."

"You can always count on us too." Lita hugged her. "So tell me the truth."

Serena pulled back from her hug and turned to the fridge. "No he didn't." Serena smiled remembering what happened last night. "It was actually perfect. Minus the attack part."

"Obviously." Lita rolled her eyes. She remembered how hard she fought to keep them away from her.

"Lita you do not have to feel guilty for not being able to protect me. You did everything you could. And I saw it. Mina saw it. I am so grateful for you." She smiled at Lita.

Lita let out a breath of relief. She then looked up at Serena. "You don't feel guilty either."

"For what?" Serena looked confused as she dished out the food.

"You love him. I can see it in your face. And..." Lita shook her head. "I can tell he does care about you too. Even before all this happened, he just didn't know how to express it."

"That makes no sense. Why am I feeling guilty."

"Because Raye."

Serena bit her bottom lip.

"And you don't have too Serena." Raye's voice came from the entry way of the kitchen. "I can see it in your face when you look at him. He and I were nothing, and I guess it just took me a lot longer to realize that then I should have."

Mina and Amy entered the kitchen next and sat on the stools and Raye stood next to Lita being extremely mindful of how close she was to her.

"You guys..." Serena shook her head.

"We can't explain it Sere. But something brought it all out him and it is real. I can feel it." Mina said with a huge smile.

"Look. You don't have to tell us all the details." Amy started.

"Not yet at least!" Mina interrupted. She looked at the girls scowling at her. "What eventually we are all going to want her perspective on what it is like. Don't lie to yourselves!"

The girls all looked at Mina with a confused look. Then at each other. Then they all started laughing.

"Mina you are such a weirdo!" Lita said grabbing a glass for water.

"Well isn't this so sweet!" Irene came in. "I missed hearing all your voices together." She walked in and one by one gave the girls a hug. "My litte fab five is what I call you when I speak to my coworkers. You fight and laugh likes sister, and I guarantee you guys will conquer the world together."

"Mom..."

"I am just getting some tea and I will be out of your way!"

The girls all watched as Irene did as she said. When she was finally out, they all turned back to Serena.

"Sere..."

She looked up to Amy.

"We really miss you."

"Yes. Please come back!" Mina added.

"Guys I am right here."

"You know what we mean." Lita disputed.

"Guys I am only going to hold you guys back. And I am sure Raye got this!" She put on a fake smile and looked to Raye.

Raye let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. "I actually don't got this." She rubbed her face in embarrassment. "I am not you and I cannot bond with the broach or the wand."

"And not to mention we are all getting our asses kicked." Lita interjected.

"You got your asses kicked when I was there! At least this time you guys don't have to worry about me too!" She tried to argue.

"But you at least killed the damn monster." Mina disputed.

"We are still fighting the same monster and honestly Sere..." Amy folded her hand across the counter. "We still worry about you. At least when you were Sailor Moon you could transform and we would get the sense you were attacked."

"Now we don't." Mina explained.

"Look Sere. I know the last night was a lot for you to process. So we are not going to force you." Raye reached in her bag pulled out the bag that Serena once handed her slid it across the counter. "But really think about this. Sailor Moon is part of who you are. You can pretend like you are fine. You can make over yourself a million times. But we." Raye pointed to herself and the other girls. "We know she made you the amazing person you are and the amazing person you can be."

Serena looked at the bag.

"I am sorry for everything I said. You were always nothing but great to me, and you never deserved it." She smiled at then went to sit next to Amy.

"I really missed you guys." Was all Serena had to say before four teenage girls came stampeding over to her with opened arms.


	20. Chapter 20

"Mommy scratch my head! Please!" Serena jumped on the couch and laid her head on her mom's lap as she read a newspaper. She looked down at her daughter, who looked up at her with big crystal blue eyes.

Irene smiled. "_'Mommy?'_ Huh? I haven't heard that in a while." She threw her paper to the side opposite of Serena and started rubbing her head. "I can't remember the last time I scratched your head." She looked up at the ceiling. "I think it stopped once you started wearing your hair in those ball things." She looked down and smiled. "I loved that style on you."

"You don't like my hair now?"

"I love it." She leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love everything about you." She started rubbing her head and running her nails against her scalp. "You know what else I love?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Seeing you smile with your friends. Seeing them all here today with you, the spark it brought to your face. I kinda missed the loud cackles and yelling."

Serena let out a sigh. "Do you ever wish that you could have one them over me?"

Irene stopped running her finger through her hair. "Serena what are you talking about?"

"Just asking they are all so great, and I am just barely getting by. They have poise, and I'm a klutz. They have bright futures. We don't even know what is going to happen to me next year."

"Serena... I have to say you were not the easiest, and I know that sometimes you can try harder. But I would never change you for the world. You have the purest of heart. Your spirit is contagious. And yeah you may not be the easiest, but you always seem to find away. So I know you will."

Serena popped up and looked at her mom. She smiled at her. "I am tired of being the one who let's everyone down."

"Is this why you stopped talking to your friends? And changed your look? And begged to do home school?"

Serena just shrugged.

"Baby. One you only let people down when they count on you and you don't show up. I know most the time you show up late...but that's you. You at least are always there. You are special my little bunny, and your friends obviously know it too, if they are still going out of their way to be with you." She tapped her little nose.

Serena laid back down on her lap. "Mom...?"

She let out a little chuckle. "Yes Serena."

"Thanks for scratching my head..."

"No problem Sere."

She popped up again. "I think I am going to head up to bed." She hugged her mom and got off the couch. She ran up the stairs and headed up to her room.

With a little smile on her face she opened the door. Turned on the light and jumped back in surprise. She looked back behind her to make sure her mom or anyone was not behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"Where have you been? The girls have been calling you!" Tuxedo Mask held his side with one hand and her communicator with the other. "I thought you were trouble I rushed over here."

Serena closed her door.

"What happened to you?" Serena pointed at his side.

"Don't worry about me. Are you okay?" He flinched. "I saw Zoicite leave when she saw that you were not picking up their call. I thought she came here. "

"Here sit down." Serena walked over to him and eased him to sit on her bed.

"You guys were attacked?" Serena asked concerned.

"Yeah, but you weren't there. So it is okay."

"You left the girls?"

"To check on you." He flinched again grabbing his side.

"Here lay down." She slowly laid him down. "Can you untransform?"

"Yeah as soon I am healed I will." His head was thrown back. His breathing was fast and deep.

She rubbed his head. "Are the girls okay?"

"I am not sure."

She turned to her communicator. It was beeping again. She finally picked up.

"Moon!" Jupiter called. "You are okay?"

"Yeah." She forced a smile. "Are you guys?" She started to tear. She could see Venus supporting Mars in the background.

"A few scratches. We are fine." Mercury interrupted. "We just wanted to make sure you are okay."

"We are checking out! See you tomorrow!" Lita shouted before she turned off the communicator.

She sighed and looked over at Tuxedo Mask. He was starting to fade back to Darien and kneeled next to the edge of the bed. "The girls are okay." She whispered. "No thanks to me."

She watched as he became more and more Darien and less Tuxedo Mask. Until finally all was gone and he was just Darien laying in her bed. His eyes opened wide to see her looking back at him.

"Have you just been staring at me the whole time?"

"No, I called the girls for a minute."

"They called you over and over again during the battle." He ran up his hand down her cheek. "They really do need you."

Serena faked a smile. "Are you sure? Klutzy. Ditzy. Unreliable Serena?"

He looked back in to her hurt eyes. They were getting glossy. "I am sorry."

"For what?" She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"For everything I ever said to you that hurt you. For all the times I made you cry. You really are a big part of my life." He grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips. "And when you started to ignore me and when Zoicite dropped you...it was like I was losing a piece of me all over again." He kissed her hand again. "I am going to spend God knows how long making this up to you." He turned over on her bed so his body faced her. "I am in love with you."

"You think I can do it? Be their leader."

"Course I do. There is nobody with a bigger heart than yours." He pulled her up to her bed and wrapped both hands around here. He kissed her cheek.

"I am so scared to let every down."

"You won't. And I will be there with you to help make sure you don't."

Across town just a block from the temple, Raye hung with Amy, who was checking to see if she was okay. She let out a deep sigh. Zoicite got her good, but in her head she deserved it for pushing Serena away. With each step her ankle stung. It was getting late so she didn't want to stop and rest. The road was quiet not very many cars passed her by. She took deep breaths in between steps this last block and going up the hill were starting to feel like miles away. She started to tear but sucked it in.

Then suddenly she saw some lights coming behind her. She tried to ignore it and pay it no mind. It motivated her to try a little harder. Work through the pain to get to safety. The lights came closer and then they suddenly stopped moving. But didn't shut off. She took a breath. Balled her fist. If she was going to go. She would at least put up a fight.

"So a little bunny said that you would be needing a ride home." Shouted a familiar voice.

She shook her head. Thought the pain was making her delusional.

"Are you going to attempt another step and possibly fall or are you just going to get in the car?" He yelled again.

She finally turned around. "Jed..." She whispered.

"In the flesh."

"What are you doing here?"

"Like I said a little Bunny said you may need some help." He shrugged. "I thought you were a lot further than you down the road. Impressed you made it this far." He walked over to her. Leaving his door open. "Come on. Let me help you."

"Jed." Was all she could say.

"Just throw your arm over my shoulder and I will help you to the car." He grabbed her arm and maneuvered her arm over his shoulder.

The two started to walk to his car. He went back in forth in his head on whether or not he should pick her up, while she focused on not falling because the last thing she wanted was for him to think she was using her injury to get him to pay attention to her.

"Watched out. Uneven step." He warned.

She took one more step and misjudged the step and she started to go down. She braced herself for the fall but before she felt her legs being swept up.

"I got you." He whispered as he carried her to the car.

She let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

They got to the car. He placed her down softly to open the door. He then held one hand while she got in to her seat.

"Are you okay? I can move the seat back a little more."

"I'm fine. We aren't too far anyways."

He nodded. Shut the door and walked around to his seat. He got in the car.

"Let me blast the heat. You are a little cold."

"Thanks Jed."

"Thank a little bunny for texting me."

"But you still didn't have to come."

"It was her or me." He just shrugged and started to drive.

Raye looked down at her throbbing leg. "Well regardless I am glad you're here." She looked up at him, only to see he was not looking back.

The ride was not that far. But two minutes maybe. He pulled up to her house.

"Anyone home?"

"No grandpa went to some friends."

"Are you going to be okay? Need help?"

"I think I will be fine." Without thinking threw her bad leg out of the car and stepped on it. She groaned in pain. She put her hand over her eyes to cover her tears.

"Raye."

"I am find. Just go." She put her hands on the door to support her up. She sniffed back her tears. She put all her weight on one foot and just hopped.

Not even a second hop and Jed was already next to her.

"Give me your keys. I will carry you in."

"I am fine Jed. You don't even want to be here." She had two hands on the open door to support her.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't want too. So the give me the keys and I will carry you in." He held his hand out waiting for her keys.

She looked at him. He wasn't going to move. She sighed. Dug in her bag and threw the keys in his hand.

"Thank you. Let's go." He took her arm again and threw it over her shoulder. And started to walk towards the house.

She didn't want him to see her cry because of the pain of not just her leg but the fact that she had no idea what was going on, so she looked away until he reached the door and opened it with her key.


	21. Chapter 21

Raye stood at the door, wringing her hands. She shook them to hopefully shake away the nerves to. She bit her lip. Took and deep breath and banged on the door. She rubbed her knuckles. She knocked a little too hard on that one. She listened to see if someone was coming. She heard nothing. She turned around. Started to walk away. But then decided one more try. She reached out knocked one more time. This time she heard foot steps. She fixed her the wrinkle in her shirt and ran her hands through her black hair.

She heard the door jiggle. She closed her eyes to brace herself. She heard the door finally open. Her eyes opened. With her one good foot she hopped, smiled and threw her arms around Serena who was standing at the door in her bunny robe and bunny slippers.

"Raye? Are you okay?" What's wrong?"

"Thank you."

"Ummmm? You're welcome? I guess?" She awkwardly patted her back with one hand.

"I never deserved you as a friend." She started to sniff. She pulled back from the hug. "Thank you for sending Jed to help me."

Serena looked to the pile of shoes by the door. She tucked her hair behind her ear. "It is no big deal. I saw you in the back of the video chat and I couldn't get to you so...?"

She hugged her again.

"I know I have been a terrible friend to you. You never deserved what I did. You put your whole heart into everything, and I just disregarded it."

"Raye..." Serena started. "You really don't have too."

"Raye!" Irene yelled from behind Serena. "Where are Serena's manners? Come on in sweetheart!"

"Thank you ma'am. I am okay. Just wanted to stop by really quick." She released her hug.

"Oh nonsense come in! You are letting the warm air out." She waved her in and then went behind Serena to close the door as Raye stepped in to the house just enough.

"Well Raye..." Serena scratched her forehead. "Would you like to have a seat?"

"Ummm...I guess." Raye slowly walked to the couch and slid down into the seat.

"Would you like tea dear?" Irene offered. "I can make a fresh pot?"

"No I am fine. Thank you."

"Call if you need anything." She waved and headed back to the kitchen.

"Thanks mom!" Serena said dismissing her.

Raye smirked to her. Then looked back to Serena who was sitting across from her. "Ummmm...I guess...I came here to." Raye let out awkward laugh. "What I really want to say is I really just came..."

"Like I said Raye you don't have to say anything...partly because I am not sure how to really respond." Serena shrugged. "I played this moment in my head but I guess no scenario really..."

"I... Ummm.. I understand." She scratched the top of her head. "Look I had no intention of coming in. I just wanted to say thank you and be on my way. Well that was the plan originally. But then I also thought about texting. But I feel texting doesn't so the the. I am not sure the word."

"Really Raye it's okay." Serena said as convincingly as she could. She looked at the stairs. Then back to Raye who sat straight up and refused to make eye contact."So he actually showed up I take it?"

"Yeah he did." She smiled. She started twirling her hair in between fingers. "And he was so helpful. He carried to my house and took care of me until I fell asleep. I was just hoping he would have texted me this morning." Her smile faded and her fingers stopped moving. She then placed her hands in her lap. She tried to smooth out her skirt. "But I guess I should just be happy with the baby steps."

She forced a smile and looked at Serena who twiddling her thumbs.

"Serena just say it. I know you have something to say. So just say it!" Raye finally snapped. Her back straightened up, then she sunk back down. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

"Raye what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. I just miss talking to you." She put her hands on her knees, then held both hands together. "I guess... you have always been my go to person when I needed to talk. I never know how important you were to me until you stopped talking to me." She started wringing her hands again.

"Raye. I am here. It will take time but I already forgave you along time ago. I am just not sure."

"Sure of what?"

"Raye you are beautiful. Strong. And intelligent. You really don't need me. You will figure it all out eventually."

"But I want you there when I figure it out I guess." She leaned back against the couch. "I miss you bubbly personality and I miss how you make everything so much better with your laugh. And it is not just Serena we are missing. We miss Sailor Moon. The purity of your heart...we just can...I don't know how to word it."

Serena rolled her eyes. "I am sure you guys are so much better off without me. You guys can fight without worrying about me and I am sure you guys are killing those monsters."

Raye scooted over to the side of the couch closer to Serena. She cleared her throat. "Actually...it's worse." She shrugged

"How is it worse?"

"Our fights are longer and they the hits aren't bad at first but after awhile."

Serena stared at Raye who looked like she had bombed the biggest exam of her life. "Then use the wand Raye. You are powerful enough. Just zap them and bam!"

"It's not that easy. The wand never bonded with me."

"What do you mean '_bonded_.' It's a wand Raye. Not a cat."

"No! It is not just a wand. It is your wand and your wand won't work with anyone but you. It is like it's only meant for you..." She tucked her hair behind her. Then her face lit up. "The girls have no idea I am here. They didn't ask me to come. But I am telling you, they need you and so do I." She stretched her arm across the gap of the two couches and put her hand on Serena's as it rested on her knees. "I know you and I will take time. But please don't take it all out on them."

"Raye I am really not sure if I am ever going to be the person you guys need."

"No you are everything we need. And the fighting we will work on that." She rubbed Serena's hand again. "Together."

At the arcade, Darien stirred more sugar in his coffee.

"Woah. I don't think I have ever seen you use so much sugar." Andrew teased as he poured a little more coffee in to his cup. "Balance out that diabetes you just put in you cup." He smirked at him.

Darien just kept stirring and stirring his coffee. He just watched as the coffee swirled and swirled.

"Darien?" Andrew called. "Keep looking at that coffee and you're going to hypnotize yourself." He chuckled causing Darien to look up from his coffee."Let me guess thinking about a cute little blond with blue eyes bigger than the world."

He took a sip of his coffee.

"Hmmm before you would deny it right away. Guess you really are." He turned to put the coffee pot back on the warmer.

"I just can't seem to figure her all out." Darien placed his cup back down on the counter and played with the spoon that laid on the napkin. "And just when I think I got it something new."

"Let me guess you found out."

Darien looked at his best friend trying to play dumb, incase he didn't know.

"I figured it out a few weeks ago." Andrew said casually.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Not my secret to tell." He defended. "How did you find out anyways?"

"The girls kept calling her during their fight." He started. "And at first I was looking for her to see if she was there. Like she snuck out again."

"Okay...?"

"But she wasn't there. And then Zoicite left. I freaked out that she was going after her and there was nobody there to protect her."

"Wait she knows where Serena lives?" Andrew asked with concern.

"No...well maybe? I am not sure." Darien jumbled his words. "But that's not important. Well it wasn't then anyways. But now that I think about it..."

"Darien. Stick to the damn time of events."

"Oh right...You really do feed off gossip sometimes. Almost like Mina.

Andrew crossed his arms across his chest.

"Sorry. Back to what I was saying. I needed to go check on her. So I did." He picked up his coffee again. "I got to her room and she wasn't there. I freaked out a little. Then I heard the beep."

Andrew leaned over the counter.

"And it was weird at first I thought it was nothing. But when I heard it again...I started to look around and then I saw her communicator and broach. I picked it up and that's when she walked in."

"So you put two and two." Andrew finished.

"And I kinda feel dumb not that I think about. The fact I didn't see it." Darien smiled. "The little laugh they both did when they won. The heart the had to make sure everyone around them was okay. Can't believe I never connected the two. And not to mention that hair. Only she could pull it off that well."

"You mean the hairstyle you made fun of her about."

Darien's posture sunk. "Yeah. Guess I never saw for what it really was. Special. Like her."

"I always told you there was something special about that girl." Andrew picked the cup left behind by another customer and wiped the condensation ring under it before putting the cup in the dirty bucket.

"I know! I know you're right! Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"No! But it never gets old." He smirked. "What I want to know is what is next in this chapter of Darien and Serena."

"Couldn't tell you. She hasn't been out." For a second he thought about the night he went to her place injured. The concern in her eyes. How she so naturally fell into his arms when he pulled her onto her bed. Her warm body against his. The smell of her hair in his nose. He can only think of another time he slept so peacefully, and that was the night she was at his apartment and all his rules that he lived by went out the window.

"Because of her parents?"

"Partly and because she has exams she needs to study for." Darien smiled. "Never thought that I would say that about Serena. But I do miss her. Her laugh. He sweet voice. God even her yelling at me!"

Andrew let out a little chuckled. "Yeah.. but you can use this to your advantage."

"How so?" Darien looked confused.

"Simple. She needs to make grades and you, my friend, are a _very, very_ smart college student."


	22. Chapter 22

"Last time I checked I do not have Basic Pediatric Oncology Chapter 49 section C on my face." Serena said not looking up from her book. She flipped her notebook to the next page.

Darien quickly cleared his throat and shoved his face in his textbook. He peaked back up to her to see if she maybe took her eyes off her work for just one second. She didn't."I was just observing to see if maybe you had any questions."

"You couldn't just ask me if I needed me? You just sit there and stare at me like a creeper?" She smiled as she highlighted a line in her book.

"Sorry I just missed seeing your face." He shrugged and too turned a page in his book. "It has been a few days since I have seen you."

Serena turned to him with a sweet smile. "How exactly did you convince my parents to let you in?"

"I basically showed him my resume." He scooted closer to her. "It was easy."

Serena just rolled her eyes and then went back to her book.

Darien put one arm around her. "I am just really glad they said yes." He turned around to make sure nobody was coming out of the kitchen or down the stairs. Then he kissed her cheek. She didn't look up, but it was okay he was just glad to be there with her.

Too be honest, he was still surprised her dad said yes. He remembered how sweaty his palms were. One would have thought that he was about to ask for her hand in marriage with how nervous he was. He vividly remembered how during his whole speech of offering to help her, he just sat there straight faced. The only one of the two who showed emotion was none other than Irene. She didn't say anything when he was done. She just looked at Ken to make the final say.

He chuckled too himself as he tapped his pencil.

Serena looked up at him. Pausing mid-highlight. "Something funny?"

"Nothing. Nothing just thinking..."

"Whatever?" She shook her head and finished the line that she was highlighting. "Can you stop tapping your pencil. It is kinda distracting me."

"Sorry." His hand stopped moving. "So, think you will pass this test?" Darien asked. Placing his hand on her thigh.

"I hope so. I really need to bring up my GPA for a few of Universities I have been looking out."

"Oh you've been looking at Universities?" Darien asked with a little surprise.

"What?" She closed her book. "Don't think I am smart enough to get into one?"

"N-no." Darien coughed. "I didn't mean that at all. I am jus-"

"Just what Darien, shocked that a dumb blonde like me was even consider-"

"N-No! Serena I did not mean it like."

"Then what the hell did you mean, Darien?" She threw down the highlighter in her hand.

"Serena please." He grabbed her hand. "I didn't mean any insult by that comment." He kissed her hand. "I know it is hard to believe, given my history." He rolled his deep blue eyes. "But, I am just surprise in a good way." He kissed her hand again. "More proud than anything!"

"Yeah?"She couldn't help but feel a little accomplished.

"Yeah. But do you think you'll stay local." He hoped more than anything she would say yes. He wasn't sure where this was going to go, but the idea of her possibly leaving, even if it is far in the future, tugged at his heart strings. "You'll have too right? The girls. Your team?" He then broke eye contact.

"For the most part, yes. My grade aren't the best and I don't think they will get me too far." Suddenly her little bit of confidence deflated. "I feel like they would probably leave me before I leave them."

"No, they won't leave." He said confidently.

"And how do you know that?" She asked condescendingly.

"You guys are the Sailor Scouts after call, one goes missing and you guys aren't as powerful."

"At least they are Scouts." Serena corrected. "I am just Serena."

"No. Serena, you are as much a scout as they are." He put arm around her waist. "And I know you feel like they don't need you, but I know they do."

She didn't say anything just gave a small smile, before he leaned into give her a kiss. But before he could they heard footsteps coming down the hall. They both scooted away from each other and turned opposite directions. Darien's posture straight and Serena's slouched. She was leaning over the table, arm supporting her head and hovering over her book.

Darien started to get so uncomfortable. He looked over his shoulder and when he saw that nobody was coming down the stairs. He scooted closer to Serena. He let out a sigh. She didn't notice him. She again was wrapped up in her book.

He cleared his throat.

She didn't move.

"So..." He tried to get her to look at him. "Serena?"

"Oh sorry Dare." She turned to look at him.

"I thought some of your friends are coming?" He put his hand again on her leg.

"They were." She shrugged. "But I asked them not too."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I figured too many people. We would get distracted and then it would defeat the purpose of study time." She flipped her page.

"So..." Darien said running his hand up and down her leg. "What I heard was you wanted to be alone with me. I get it."

Serena turned and looked up at Darien. "Oh you wish!"

"I do actually." He leaned closer to her. Head rested on her shoulder. He got a huge whiff of her hair. "I love being with you and I love being here alone with you." He whispered.

Serena let out a scoff and little laugh. "My parents are going to come downstairs and murder you."

"A risk worth taking." He kissed her cheek.

She shook her head and smiled. Then turned to him. He was waiting for a kiss. She looked up to see if anyone was coming down the stairs. When she saw nobody was coming down, she smirked and gave him a peck.

"I'll take that for now." He said before stealing another kiss from her.

Half a mile from the library. Raye limped towards her house. She had her backpack on holding most her books and two books in her hands. She cursed at the bus for not coming regularly. With each step her ankle reminded her that she should have never pushed Serena away and she should have accepted the ride from Ami's mom. Instead she tried to be considerate of the fact Ami's mom just got off a long shift. She stopped. Shook her ankle. Sighed and started walking again.

She watched the people walking by as they moved out of her way. She nodded and smiled to them. Just as she was about to turn the corner, she saw a familiar car pull off to the side. The door open. And out popped Jed.

"Are you seriously walking home with that ankle?" He shouted and he ran to his passenger door. "I thought you were going to Serena's? It is way closer isn't it?" He opened the door. "Get in."

She just looked at him.

"I am not going to argue with you, because honestly I can easily just pick you up and throw you in." He smirked. "But I would like to avoid looking like I am kidnapping you."

She laughed. "I am coming. Give me a second. My ankle hurts." She limped over to the car. Before she got in, Jed grabbed her book and her backpack. He watched as she got situated and then closed the door.

He took her things and threw them in the trunk before he got to his side. Once in, he closed his door and buckled his belt. "So why aren't you at Serena's?

"She gave us a bogus excuse, but I think she just wanted to be alone with Darien."

"Oh? You think?"

"Yeah." Raye nodded with a smile. "And it's fine, they don't get a lot of time together with her being on lockdown basically." She looked at Jed as he looked over her his shoulder. He waited for some cars to pass before he pulled out of the spot. "Thanks for stopping."

"Of course. What kind of guy would I be just letting you limp him?"

Raye kept looking at him. She observed his face. She couldn't tell if he was just concentrating on traffic or just avoiding her stare. She pressed her lips together. Bit her bottom lip. She was about lean back into her seat, but instead she leaned over the arm rest, inhaled in and kissed Jed's cheek. "I really do appreciate everything you have done for me, and I wish I never took you for granted." She whispered in his ears.

The shock sent chills down his spine. His face got hot. He stopped at the stop sign and looked at her. She moved from the arm rest back into her seat. She looked back at him with her wide brown eyes.

Jed was about to speak when the sound a horn interrupted him. He dropped his shoulders and started driving. He drove until he could pull over to the shoulder of the road. Underneath a tree where the shade could hide them just enough.

"Why are you stopping?" Raye was confused.

For a minute she thought he was going to kick her out because of the kiss. But all that went out the window when she saw him unbuckle his belt, lean over towards her. She knew what was coming so she met him part way. Both their lips crashing against each other. She held his arms as they cupped her face. Butterflies filled her stomach with every second that passed. No guy has ever kissed her this way. No guy had ever made her feel this way. She wanted him and only him.

"Jed..."

"Hmmm?"

"Maybe we should go somewhere a little more private?"

His eyes opened. He kissed her again, then moved back just an inch. "Where do you propose we go?" He asked.

She smiled at him as he kissed her again. "I can think of one place."


	23. Chapter 23

In a matter of seconds, Serena's deep sleep was interrupted by a blunt force to the center of her abdomen. She sprung up half in a daze and half in a mode of panic. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. The room was still dark and blurry. She could hardly make anything out. Her heart was racing. She could hardly catch her breath.

"SERENA!" She finally heard.

She turned to where toe sound came from. Second by second the image started to become clearer until she could make out the face of her most trusted cat.

"Ugh... Luna what is the matter with you?" She stretched. "What time is it?"

"Serena the girls need you!"

"Who? What?" She was still trying to get herself together.

Luna jumped into her lap and got inches from her face. "I know you are still scared. But the girls need you." She put each paw on one shoulder. "They are under attack at the park."

Suddenly all came into focus. She shook her head. "No, they don't need me."

"Yes they do." Luna argued. "And Tuxedo Masks needs you too."

"There are 5 of them together. You are telling me the 5 of them cannot take on 1 monster?"

"Not without you." Luna explained.

Serena looked at the dresser that hid her broach. She had not opened it since she the day she threw the broach in there.

"Serena I know the girls hurt you."

"Not the girls. Just Raye." Serena corrected.

"I know that Raye hurt you."

"And she is right. She would make a better leader than me." Serena tried to convince Luna.

"You know what makes you a leader."

"What Luna." She questioned. "You said it yourself. You were cursed to have me selected as Sailor Moon."

"I guess I did say that..."Luna muttered. "But there is something special about you Serena, and the scouted need it. Your _FRIENDS_ need it. _DARIEN_ needs it." She moved to be in the view of Serena. "I know you are scared to let them down, but by doing nothing...you are letting them down." Luna then hopped to the ledge of the window. "Sailor Moon or not. That is not what a friend does."

"Luna where are you going?" Serena asked.

She hopped out without a response leaving Serena looking out the window for her. She eventually gave up looking. She sat back in her bed and again looked at the dresser. She reached her hand forward, then pulled it back. She was finally becoming the daughter her parents wanted her to be. But what about her friends. Amy, Lita, Mina and even Raye. They didn't choose this life either, it was not fair to them they had to deal with it alone. She reached for the dresser again, but then again pulled her hand back. What if they end up all turning on her. She does give it her best. What if it is not enough for them? She started to nibble on her nail. Then suddenly she could see a bolt of lightening in the sky.

"Ugh." She threw open the dresser and grab her broach. She closed her eyes. "MOON PRISM POWER!" She said as softly as she could. She didn't want to wake her family. She stood there a few seconds passed and nothing. She looked at the broach. Tapped on it. Raised her hand again and called out. "Moon Prism Power." She clenched the broach so hard she could feel it digging in to her hand. Again nothing. "What is going on?" She started to wonder.

Maybe this was a sign, she did not need to be there. The girls would be okay. Then she remembered the night that Tuxedo Mask came to her. The length of time it took him to heal from his wounds. The pain he was in. And then the image flashed in her mind of Raye injured. They were trying so hard, and she just left them to take care of it all themselves.

What she going to do? Then it dawned on her. "Luna." She whispered. She slipped on her shoes and climbed out the window. She was going to find Luna and get her to fix the broach. She ran down the street and headed towards the park. She ran as fast as her legs could take her. With each step, she was having a harder and harder time breathing but she knew she needed to do this. She knew had to get there for them.

The sound of crashing and screaming became louder as she got closer to the park. She could hear the laugh of the monster and Zoicite. She finally got close enough to where she could just catch her breath. She took a moment to collect herself. She hid behind a tree and watched. Mars, threw her strongest fire, while Jupiter called for the Gods to send her thunder. Their combined powers did nothing to the monster.

Tuxedo Mask tried to use the one second after the monster was attacked as his window of opportunity. He threw all the roses he could, hoping to puncture her but her defenses were so strong, it was not enough.

"Please. Please work." She raised her arm and screamed again and nothing. She stomped her feet. Then the cry of Mercury rang through her ears. Sailor Mercury was the neutral one. She never picked a side. She needed to help her, even if it meant as a civilian.

She started to run towards the fight. They were all so wrapped up in battle they didn't notice her. The monster wrapped its tentacle around Mercery and lifted her in the air.

"Sweet. Sweet Sailor." The monster taunted. "Nobody can save you now!"

"Wanna bet!" Serena cried.

Everyone turned to her.

"Serena what are you doing here?" Mars and Venus yelled.

Jupiter and Tuxedo to shield. "You shouldn't have come. It is not safe here."

"I am trying to help!"

"Then why aren't you transformed?" Jupiter yelled ready to fight anyone coming her way.

"I tried but my broach wouldn't work." She tried to explain.

"Won't work?" Mars cried.

"I tried." Serena started to cry.

"You shouldn't have come here." Tuxedo Mask stated. "It is too dangerous." He turned to Jupiter. "I need to get her out of here."

They all stopped when they heard Mercury cry.

"Enough with that distraction." The monster called out.

"I am not leaving Mercury and I am not running away." Serena pushed though the Jupiter and Tuxedo Mask shield.

"Serena stop!" He screamed.

"No. This monster wants me..." She walked to the monster. "Put her down!" She yelled.

"And who are you?" The monster turned to Serena.

"I am the champion of justice." She stood tall. "On behalf of the moon I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that is you!"

The monster threw Mercury towards the ground. Mars and Venus sprinted to her to try and catch her.

"Well if you want to go!" The monster came to Serena's level. "Let's go!"

"No Serena!" Tuxedo Mask called. He was about to come to her, but she put her hand up.

"Don't worry about me guys. I can do it." She stood even taller as the monster charged for her.

"Serena, please try and transform!" Mars called. "I am sorry I made you doubt yourself. I am sorry I made you leave. Please!"

The monster came closer and closer, she shot a beam from her tentacle. Serena ran left passed her on the right. The monster beamed at her again, this time it grazed her. She fell to the ground.

"NO!" They all called.

"Hahah!" The monster gloated. She drew her tentacles up. "You are done,_ 'champion of justice.'"_

Serena pulled herself to her knees. "No..." She used her arms to support her up. "I am just beginning."

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

"Mars Fire! Ignite!"

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

"Venus Cresent Beam! Smash!"

Serena suddenly felt an energy going through her. She grabbed her broach. With her last bit of energy. "Moon Prism Power!" She yelled. A sudden flash of light and she hovering over everyone.

They all watched in awe.

Ribbons surrounded her, forming her uniform. Her hair went back into her signature meatballs. And her tiara formed across her forehead.

"Sailor Moon!" They all called as she came hovering down to the ground.

"Well. Well. Well." Zoicite drew Sailor Moon's attention. "We were all starting to miss you." She smirked and then tried to take a cheap shot.

Sailor Moon dodged her attack and then threw her tiara, which didn't touch Zoicite but got the monster who became dusted. The two came back down the found and they started with a stare down, then came charging for each other. Zoicite again threw a ball of fire. Sailor Moon was hit.

"I need to go help her!" Tuxedo Mask yelled.

"No Tuxedo Mask." Luna stopped him. "She needs to do this for her."

Sailor Moon again pushed herself off the ground. "I am done playing with you Zoicite." Suddenly a halo of light came off of her. She threw both arm over her head and her wand came flying into her hand. She waved the wand back and forth, then pointed it directly to Zoicite. The beam came out, and Zoicite too shot out a beam from her hand. The beams met in the middle. There was a struggle between the two. Serena pushed with everything she had as did Zoicite.

"You can do this Sailor Moon!" Raye called.

"Don't give up!" Tuxedo Mask yelled.

"I can do this!" She said to herself. She swung her wand again and with great force pointed the beam at Zoicite. Within seconds her power overtook Zoicite's and Zoicite was blasted to the ground.

They all watched as Zoicite did not get up, but was teleported away. Sailor Moon stood there panting, until finally she two hit the ground. Everyone rushed to her as her Sailor uniform starting turning into lace and she was back to her normal self, in her pajamas.

"She really ran here in her pajamas..." Venus gave a light chuckle.

"Serena, please wake up." Mars whispered to her as she kneeled to her side. "You did it. You won!"

"Is she...?" Jupiter could not bring herself to finish the sentence.

Luna approached Serena's body and rested her head on her hand. "No she is just overwhelmed and drained." She licked her hand. "She just needs some rest."

Tuxedo Mask went to the other side of Serena. "I will take her with me."

They all looked at him.

"I can't explain it, but I just know when we are together. We heal better."

"You expect us to believe that?" Jupiter crossed her arms.

"No." He said look at her. "But I know what I feel, and the other night when I was struggling to heal, I went to her."

"Wait you went to her after a battle?" Jupiter yelled. "Are you crazy? You could have been followed."

"First of all, I was careful. You think I would put her in danger?" He snapped back. " And second of all as I was explaining. The minute I got to her, I suddenly felt myself healing again. And went I kissed her hand, the pain went away. So there is something whether you believe it or not." With one quick swoop be pulled her into his arms. "You guys can get her in the morning."

"Wait a minute!" Venus shouted as Jupiter got up to block him form leaving. "Why can't we all go with you?"

"Because who will be her cover, and who will cover all of you?" He started to walk away.

"Guys."Mars protested. "Let him take her. We know he won't hurt her."

"You guys can come get her tomorrow." He said as he leapt away. Once again carrying his unconscious love.


	24. Chapter 24

The sound of a sweet sigh caused Darien to suddenly wake from his sleep. He looked from left to right, then back to center of the room. His vision was fuzzy. He rubbed his eyes, then blinked. His vision slowly started to focus. The figure in front of him started to become clearer. What was once just silhouette with blond hair turned to a beautifully sleeping angel.

He watched as her body moved up and down with every breath. Her already little body curled up on his cough. The way her hair flowed even though she had been shuffling around. Every piece still some how stayed in place. Her shoulder twitched. He held his breath and straightened his posture. It took a few seconds before he was able to accept the fact she wasn't going to actually wake up. He sunk back into his seat. He tried to get comfortable. He kept adjusting. He put a pillow under his back. He put his feet up on the coffee table. Crossed his arms and again tried to get comfortable. He let out a big sigh.

"Mmmmmm."

Darien's eyes opened again to see Serena stretching her arms high above her body. Her body started to curl and her legs went straight out. Her head turned to one side, then snapped over to to look dead straight at Darien. His heart jumped to his throat. Was she really awake? Or was this just one of those things where her eyes are opened for but a second and then they will close again? Should he say anything? What if it really wakes her up?

'_Why are her eyes still locked on me_?' He wondered.

"Have you been watching me sleep?"

Was he imagining this? Was he hearing things? He couldn't really tell her lips actually moved. He was frozen.

"Are you sleeping with your eyes opened? Hello?" She called again.

"Uhhhhh?" Was all he could say. Suddenly his mouth became so dry. His tongue wouldn't move.

"What is wrong with you?" She pushed herself up and rested in the corner of the couch.

"Ummm."

"Ummm?" She looked around his apartment. Then looked back at him. "Maybe I should head home." She threw the blanket off of her. "My parents will be getting up soon."

"No!" He finally yelled.

She froze.

"I am sorry." He took his feet off the coffee table, and uncrossed his arms.

"For being a creeper and watching me sleep?" She slightly chuckled.

He signed. Hung his head down. "Yes...you looked so pretty there." His head popped up. "But that is not the only reason I was up. To my defense I was not watching you the whole time."

"Then what were you doing?" She tilted her head and gave him a smirk.

"Unlike your couch, this one is not that comfortable to sleep in." He explained crossing his arms again.

Serena did a little stretch. She groaned, looked around again. "Why were we sleeping on the couch? You have huge bed. One of us could have taken the couch and the other the bed."

He got out of his seat and walked over to the cough she curled back in. He sat down as close to her as he could. Part of her feet under him. "Of all days to wash my sheets. I chose today." He shrugged. "Sorry."

"You don't have to say sorry." She rested her hands on his. "None of this was planned. I should be the one apologizing."

He pulled her hand up to his mouth. Kissed it then rested his cheek on it. "You have nothing to be sorry about. You would have been there earlier if it wasn't for me and all my stuck up comments." He kissed her hands again. "I just wish you didn't come in your pajamas." He looked at her with a confused look on his face.

She scoffed and shook her head. "I can't believe I did that..." She then looked over to the kitchen and bit her bottom lip.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head again. "My body kind on hurts." She bent her neck from side to side.

"Is that it." He moved one hand up to her shoulder and massaged it.

She did a shoulder shrug.

"No tell me." He gripped her hand tighter and pulled her into his arms. One of legs fell off the couch as she adjusted herself on the couch. Cuddled up against Darien's chest. He started to lightly massage her arm.

She let out a sigh. "I tried to transform in my house."

"And...?" He was confused.

"It didn't work." She cleared her throat. "It was weird. I tried multiple times and nothing." She shrugged. "I thought maybe it was the fact I was in my house and I wasn't able to scream as loud. But I also tried once I got outside and nothing."

"Has that happened before?"

She thought for a second. "No. Not that I can remember. I was able to transform into Sailor Moon when someone needed me."

"Hmmm." Keeping one hand touching her. He rested his chin in his hand. "We definitely needed you."

"That's why it doesn't make sense to me." She straighten up a little bit. "You guys needed me and I needed to help you guys."

"But did you really want too?" He turned to look at her.

"What do you mean, if I didn't want too. I wouldn't have gone."

"Serena. I am just so glad that you are back. But you need to be happy that you are back."

"I love being Sailor Moon. I love her more than I love being me to be honest." She let out a sigh. "But for a minute I did hesitate."

"Do you regret being Sailor Moon again?"

She turned to look at Darien and shook her head no. "I love being able to help people. I couldn't just sit there while people suffered."

"Maybe that is why you were finally able to be her again."

"Hmmmm?"

"You let go of everyones doubt. You did it for all the right reasons. And you really wanted it. That combination could be the only reason you were able to transform again."

"Hope it doesn't happen again."

"It won't. Nobody wants this the way that you do. You want it for all the right reasons. Help people. Be a better you, and you do the best you can, with all your heart." He leaned in to kiss her. She met him just about half way. He kissed so gently. "And besides nobody could look as beautiful as you while you twirl and spin in the air."

"Don't start making fun of me again." She backed up and scrunched her face.

"I am not making fun." He tried to pull her over to him. "My girlfriend is Sailor Moon." He whispered.

"Really your girlfriend? I don't remember you asking me to be your girlfriend."

"I figure it was implied."

"Nope. Not on this end." She smiled at him and then stuck her tongue out.

With one swoop he threw himself on top of her. "Really are you going to play the field?"

She shrugged.

"Oh really." He started to kiss her neck.

She started to giggle. "I mean are you trying to convince me otherwise?"

Her laugh caused goosebumps all down his body. He loved that sound. So genuine. So musical. It caused his heart to skip a continued to kiss up and down her neck. "Is it working?" He whispered. He got to her shoulder moved the strap, and kissed her shoulder.

She threw her head back and let out a deep breath. Every sense in her body was heightened. He moved his face up to hers. Nose to nose. Gave a quick peck on the lips. "Is it working?"

She just smiled at him.

"I can stare at your smile all day, everyday." He kissed her again.

"Yeah? In between my cries, from your mean names?" She teased, but the thought did linger in the back of her mind. This moment could be a fluke and he could go back to how it all was at the drop of a hat.

He kissed her again. Shook his head. "I am sorry for every time I made you cry. I will do whatever you want to make it up to you if you just let me."

She pressed her wet lips against each other. She ran her hands up and down his chest. She adjusted her head to accept his kissed. Each kiss more passionate than the previous. His hand tracing her body before reaching the top of her pajama bottoms. He slowly pulled them down, hoping that she would not protest. She bent her leg to help him remove the bottom from around her ankle as she pulled his shirt over his head. Every movement they made was in sync, neither one breaking the connecting they had.

Darien pulled her short just enough to expose both breast. He traced her areola with his tongue. She arched her back. Moved her hands to his belt buckle, undid everything, and pulled his pants down, just enough to release his erect penis. She used her hands to stroke it up and down. He started to groan. "Serena." He whispered into her mouth.

"You like that?" She kissed him back.

He gave her another deep kiss before standing up to step out of his pants and removing her laced panties. He positioned himself on between her legs. He remained up on his knees. He admired the beauty that was in front of him. All the time he spent teasing her, and pushing her away, it took her ignoring him and basically stepping out of his life for him to realize how important she was to him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She went to cover her face. But before she could, he positioned himself back over her, grabbed both her hands and held them down.

"Don't cover your face. I want to see your face and all over you." As he hovered over her.

He released one of her hands and used his spare hand to guide himself into her. With a gasp her eyes fluttered. His thrust started slowly, but as her hips and movement joined to the rhythm of his, he started to speed up.

His groans and her moans started to fill his living room. With the rate they were going he was going to release to early, he couldn't have that. He looked all over the room, focused on his breathing and tried to drown her moaning out. He wanted this night to be a night that would make up for however many nights she spent crying in her room because of him. He wanted her to only remember nights like this, when she thought of him.

He kept thrusting and thrusting into her, still looking and random things on the wall, however as her screams of his name got louder and louder, it made it harder. He finally gave up and looked down at Serena. Her skin glistened. Her head back, eyes closed. Her back arched, pushing her breast forward. He buried his face between them, he could not take it anymore, he needed to go. He started to pump harder and wrapped her legs around him bringing him in deeper. She kept scream his name, begging him to go harder and deeper. Her legs kept tightening as the two kept moving. When he could no longer hold it in, he clenched the coach with his fist, let out a groan, and released himself into her.

His fluids mixed with hers and started to run down her legs, as she too started to come down from her high. It took minutes for them to collect themselves. For their vision to come back to normal. Darien laid himself between the back of the coach and Serena. He used one arm to support his head and put one arm on her waist. He kissed the back of her head and watched as her respiratory rate when down.

"Soooo..."

Serena turned her head to look at Darien.

"Is that a yes?" He asked with his handsome smile.

Serena rolled her eyes. Chuckled. "I guess..." She turned her body towards him, threw one leg over his legs and gave him one last kiss goodnight.


End file.
